Lying is the most fun
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?
1. Is it still me that makes you sweat?

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

XOXOXOXO

2:15 P.M Mr. Iruka's class a. k. a the last class of the day. The students are counting down the minutes, the seconds till class will be let out; as Mr. Iruka goes further into the plans for the next few months of the school year a certain blonde hair boy can't take it anymore.

Naruto's POV:

The name's Naruto Uzumaki sex god extraordinaire...god I really need to stop talking to myself. Well I need some way to entertain myself.

God I'm so bored! Bored, bored, bored, BORED!

Well...what do I usually do when I'm bored? Let's see...eat ramen, sleep, go out clubbing, have sex, ad check out guys.

Let's see I can't eat ramen...because I'm in the middle of class...I can't sleep cause Iruka will beat my ass, not literally which is to bad cause I could use a good fuck...wait eww that'd be like fucking my dad...wait what was I just thinking about? Oh right, I can't go out clubbing cause I'm in the middle of class...I can't have sex because I'm in the middle of CLASS!

Okay, well...I can still check out guys.

My eyes began to roam around the room trying to find a worthy guy to have eye sex with.

Let's see...Neji? No Kiba will kill me if I did anything to him yes...even eye sex...even though I've already had him.

Kiba...? Eww not he's my best friend...with privileges...

Choji...nope he's to busy eating...god that talented mouth of his...

Shikamaru...he's sleeping just like last night...

Sasuke...Uchiha...

A smile then appeared on my face as I began to try getting his attention.

Crap why won't he look at me? Well...come to think of it Sasuke's the only guy in this class...hell in this grade I've never done it with which is a shame because he's hot but he is a jerk...but he's hot...but he's a snob...but he's hot...but he's a...

"UZUMAKI!"

Sasuke's Pov:

I rolled my eyes as Iruka yelled Naruto's name. And also as Naruto fell out of his chair onto the floor and in result all the idiots in class laughing like a bunch of morons.

The idiot Naruto slowly slid back into his chair and chuckled.

"What is it Iruka?" Naruto asked casually as I sighed and began to pay attention to the show in front of me.

"That's MR to you."

"Yeah, yeah what do you want MR?"

Iruka's eye twitched. "Uzumak I can you repeat to the class what I just said?"

Naruto scratched his head with a stupid look of confusion on his face. "Umm...I don't know..."

"Then I suggest you start paying attention!" Iruka's eyes then met mine. "Uchiha!"

My ears perked up as my eyes then met Irukas'. "Yes Mr. Iruka?"

"Can you repeat to Naruto" Iruka semi yelled and shot Naruto a glare. "And the class what the instructions are for our next project?"

"We will be doing a project in a group of three to four we will be given a song and a artist where we will have to perform the song and the actions of the artist thus mimicking the artist's performance and making it our own in result performing for the school we have two to three weeks to do so, and we will be graded on performance and team work."

The whole class looked at me in awe as Naruto gave me a look of disgust and Iruka smiled." Very good Uchiha, You hear that Naruto or where you not paying attention again?"

Naruto's POV:

"Yeah I herd it..."

"Then you should thank sasuke properly for repeating it for you."

I huffed and shook my head.

"Naruto do it!"

I sighed in defeat and turned towards Sasuke. "Thank you so much for the instructions Sasuke."

"No problem." Sasuke said smirking at me. Sasuke then turned around facing forward.

I then let a little smile cross my face.

God he's so hot...

The bell rang.

"All right you are excused."

I cheered and got out of my seat and ran to my locker at full speed making sure to run into Sasuke.

I ran pass Sasuke as he began to yell. I chuckled to myself as I made my way to my locker.

I took my orange bag out and began to put my stuff in it.

"NARUTO!"

3rd person POV:

Kiba yelled Naruto's name as he tackled the poor boy to the floor.

"What the hell Kiba you just don't run up behind people and tackle them!" Naruto yelled as got back up and began to dust off his pants.

Kiba chuckled as he got and closed Naruto's locker and locked the lock. "Calm down Naruto your starting to sound like Neji!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pulled Kiba into a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "Whatever..."

Kiba perked up and slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Come on Naruto ol'buddy let's go to the arcade and grab a burger!"

As Naruto was getting ready to agree he saw Uchiha Sasuke exit the school. Naruto shook his head and got out of Kiba's grasp and began running at full speed after the Uchiha. "Maybe later Kiba I have something to do!"

"Aww not again Naruto!" Naruto chuckled as Kiba yelled to him in the distance. Naruto slowed down as he was only a few steps away from Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want Naru..." Sasuke stopped mid sentence as he felt Naruto rap his arms around his waste. "What do you think your doing?"

Naruto chuckled and brought his mouth over to Sasuke's ear. "Oh Sasuke..." Naruto began as he brought his fingers to ghost over Sasuke's crotch. "Sasuke...why don't you sleep over tonight..." Naruto began to nip on the Uchiha's neck as Sasuke's eyes grew wide with horror.

Sasuke soon snapped back to reality as he felt Naruto's full grip on his forming erection. Sasuke brought his arm back quickly to hit Naruto's stomach hard with full force.

Naruto fell to the floor as the Uchiha ran off safely to his home.

Naruto stood on the floor for a few seconds as a smile began to form on his face. Naruto realized how much fun this was going to be.

Naruto slowly stood up and stared out at the direction the Uchiha ran off to.

Naruto smirked, "I love a challenge."

End ch.1

XOXOXOX

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**Comments and reviews make the world go round! **


	2. Am I who you think about in bed?

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

XOXOXOXO

12:15 P.M Lunch time:

A bright sunny day the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and Naruto is... scheming?

Everyone's out enjoying their lunch, our favorite dobe and his friends are out on the roof of the school eating there lunch.

"He's being really quiet...I'm kind of worried..." Kiba took his eyes off of Naruto and back to his beloved boyfriend Neji.

Naruto was staring out into the middle of no where with a frown on his face.

"Let's just be thankful that he's not talking." muttered Neji before taking drink of his water.

"It's love!" Lee shouted from the top of his lungs. Everyone then glared at Lee then went back to eating. Lee whimpered "What do I have to do to get some attention around here!" Lee shouted. No one replied Lee frowned and went back to eating his food in silence.

A few moments passed before…

"He just looked at me you guys!" Naruto yelled in a excited tone.

Kiba walked over to where Naruto was standing and stood beside him, Naruto was looking out into the school yard. "Who did?" Naruto pointed out into the direction of the old willow tree that happened to be right in front of where the two boys where standing.. Kiba looked down to the old willow tree and squinted a bit then frowned. "Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"Yes Uchiha! Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Why are you making a big deal out of that prick?" Kiba asked.

"Because..." Naruto trailed off.

"Because..?" Kiba asked.

"Because I started talking dirty to him, he ignored me so I grabbed his crotch and he hit me in the stomach… the bastard..."

Neji got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Naruto and Kiba and stared into the direction of the Uchiha. "I'd hit you in the stomach to if you grabbed my crotch."

Naruto looked over to Neji and rolled his eyes. "Sasuke's different though, I can tell he wants me." Naruto then thrusted his hips in the direction of the Uchiha. "He totally wants me." Naruto then brought his fingers down to the front of his jeans. "I can feel it." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Pervert…" Neji muttered and sat back down to his previous position "Sasuke's an ass guys hit on him all the time but he walks away and acts like he's too good for them which he basically is."

Naruto sighed and sat down next to Choji and grabbed one of the slices of pizza in the middle of the group. Kiba sat down next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "Forget about him Naruto. He's a prick, he's a jerk, he's arrogant he's..."

"Hot!" Shikamaru said with the most enthusiasm then any of his friends have ever herd him use before. Shikamaru quickly blushed and went back to eating. "I-I mean if you're into conceited assholes that are in love with themselves."

Naruto smirked and stared out into the sky. "Well I want him and I'm not going to give up until I get to have my way with him...or…the other way around..."

Choji sighed. "Can't we have one conversation that doesn't end with Naruto having his way with some guy?"

Naruto laughed. "There goes all the interesting conversations we'll ever have…."

Everyone sighed, same old Naruto same old lunch; nothing ever, changes nothing interesting ever happens…

Sasukes POV:

I glanced back up to the direction of where that idiot Naruto and his stupid friends where staring at me. "Dobe..." I muttered quietly.

"Who's a dobe?"

"Holy shit!" I yelled practically jumping. I looked behind me to see Gaara. Gaara smirked and sat down beside me and handed me a cookie. "You want one?" Gaara asked handing the cookie to me.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"So...who's a dobe?" Gaara asked.

"That blonde idiot..." I took a bite of my egg roll, "Naruto, he's up there on the roof with his idiot friends he keeps looking down here and smiling like a moron." I sighed and looked up to the direction of the roof.

What the hell is with this kid? He's staring at me again what the hell is his problem?

I took my eyes off of Naruto and back to Gaara. "What the hell does he want that little..." I trailed off and took another bite of my egg roll.

"He probably wants to fuck you."

My eyes went wide as I began to cough on the food in my mouth. I took a drink of the bottle of lemon-aid beside me and looked at Gaara. "What?"

"Are you that slow?" Gaara asked "Naruto is a whore. He fucked ever guy in our grade." Gaara glanced at me with a suspicious look. "Well almost every guy."

"You can't be serious..." I stared at Gaara "Have you...and him..."

Gaara nodded. "Once..." Gaara paused. "It was Lee's birthday party….You know bushy brows?"

I nodded.

Gaara sighed "Everyone was drinking then Naruto came up to me and..."

"Okay I get it!" I practically yelled, "So he just has sex with anyone he pleases without any apologies or whatever?"

Gaara nodded, "You're his new target I guess, most guys fall into his trap and sleep with him. All he has to do is just has to grab the guys' crotch, talk dirty to him and he has them. They fuck and Naruto is finished with them no sorrys and no apologies." Gaara stared at me and took a drink of his fruit punch.

I chuckled. "Well he grabbed me the other day..."

"Did you guys fuck?" I stared at Gaara in horror; all the years I've known Gaara and he's never had a dirty mouth like he has know.

I shook my head. "No I hit him in the stomach and took off."

Gaara let out a low chuckle. "That must be a first for Naruto. He'll stop at nothing until you finally give up and you let him fuck you…you know that right?"

As on cue the bell rang announcing lunch was over and it was time for us to go back to class. Gaara got up from where he was sitting and brushed himself off, I fallowed suite.

"Yeah well he's not going to get me."

Gaara humphed' and began walking slowly to class, I fallowed closely behind thinking about that blonde idiot and just how stupid he is.

End Ch.2

XOXOXOXO

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**Comments and reviews make the world go round! **


	3. And your hands are shaking

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

1:55 P.M Period.7 (last class of the day)

Kiba looked hopelessly at the clock silently pleading to the clock to go faster so he can get out of the class. What seemed like an eternity of pleading, the clock finally read sighed angrily 'god only a minute seems like hours!' It didn't help that Naruto was sleeping, and Neji was too busy reading.

Kiba looked in the direction where his best friend laid asleep. 'Only Naruto could sleep through this...' shrugging his shoulders Kiba's eyes went back up to the front of the class room where Iruka was chatting away.

"To start off, some other classes will be joining us shortly along with some upperclassman."

As if on cue Kakashi stepped into the class room. Iruka Nodded to Kakashi as to tell him to come in. Kakashi entered the room along with his class, fallowed by Asumi's class, and students from other classes and grades.

The other classes sat in the empty desks and stood in the back of the classroom and other empty places in the room.

Sasuke looked over to Gaara who was glaring at his older brother Kankuro. Sasuke looked around the classroom and quickly spotted his older brother Itachi who was staring right back at him with a smirk on his face. "Shit..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, and moved his attention back over to Iruka at the front of the class.

"Okay, so today we finally pick groups for the project we are doing does anyone remember the project we are doing?" Iruka's eyes searched the room for any volunteers to ancer his question, Neji's hand quickly went up. Iruka smiled, "Okay Neji, remind the class what we are going to be doing."

Neji stood up from his seat "We are going to be doing a project in a group of three or four, we will be performing a song of a band and we'll also have to mimic the things they do on stage but also make it our own." Neji smiled and took his seat that was right next to Kiba.

Kiba stared at his boyfriend in amazement and mouthed the words 'I freakin love you!' to his boyfriend who just chuckled and smiled back.

Iruka coughed getting the two boys attention, Iruka smirked "That is correct, so today we will be choosing the groups and songs." Iruka turned around and grabbed two fish bowls that where filled with little slips of paper, he set then on his desk and turned to the class.

"I'll call you up and who ever comes up will choose if you want two, three or four people in your group then you'll pull that many slips out of the member bowl, then pick one slip from the band bowl and choose one slip." Iruka looked around the class and nodded, "then you'll choose the song from the band or artist you'll like to perform...so who wants to go first?"

Iruka looked around the class expectedly. Lee's hand quickly shot up into the air, "Oh, oh me, me!" Lee pleaded, "Choose me!"

Iruka sighed, "Alright Lee go ahead and come up here..."

Lee cheered and ran to the front of the class room. Lee stood in front of the fish bowls and reached into the fish bowl on the left that had a tab on it that read 'bands' and took out a piece of paper. Lee studied the piece of paper and smiled "Fall out Boy," Lee read.

"How many other members do you want?" Iruka asked.

"Three!" Lee all but shouted Lee reached his hand into the bowl on the right that read members, and pulled out three pieces of paper. Lee read the first piece of paper, "Sai," Lee looked up to where Sai sat, Sai smiled at Lee.

Lee read the second piece of paper, "Gaara," a giant smirk spread on Lee's face; Lee winked at Gaara making it obvious that he had a crush on him.

Everyone's eyes traveled over to Gaara, whose eye twitched a few times.

Lee read the last piece of paper in his hand, "Kankuro."

Everyone's eyes then traveled back to Gaara. Gaara sulked in his seat as Kankura stood in place with a superior smile on his lips, Lee set the slips down then skipped back to his seat.

Iruka smiled "Okay well that's our first group..." Iruka gathered the pieces of paper and threw them in the trash. "Who's next?"

Haku politely raised his hand and blushed Iruka gave Haku a soft smile and nodded. Haku slowly walked to the front of the class and reached his hand into the bowl that held the band names in it.

Haku took a slip of paper out and read it. "The Academy Is..."

Haku looked over to Iruka for approval, "And the numbers of your members?"

Haku hesitated for a few seconds "Um...four?" Iruka nodded.

Haku turned to the member bowl and pulled out four slips of paper and read one after the other, "Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Zabuza." Haku smiled at the last name he read, handed the pieces of paper to Iruka and walked back over to Zabuza and offered him a kind smile who smiled back at his boyfriend.

Iruka walked back in front of the class. "Okay who..." before Iruka could finish his sentence his eyes slowly made there way to the sleeping Naruto, Iruka sighed and walked over to Naruto, with a yard stick in his left hand. Iruka stopped in front of Naruto's desk and swiftly slapped the yard stick on Naruto's hand.

Naruto slowly raised his head and looked directly at Iruka with sleepy eyes. Naruto blinked a few times then slowly rubbed his hand.

After a few moments Naruto's brain finally registered what had happened and that his hand hurt. "Owwwww!" Naruto cried in a pain, the class broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Why'd you do that for?" Naruto yelled.

Iruka coughed and let his eyes stare straight into Naruto's blue eyes. "It's your turn to choose Naruto."

"My turn to choose what?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"Your band, and members for the project where doing."

"Project?" Naruto stared at Iruka confused, "Ohhh that project, why didn't you just say so?" Naruto laughed and made his way to the front of the class. On the way glancing at Sasuke and winking, Sasuke rolled his eyes, as Naruto chuckled.

Naruto stood in front of the bowls and looked at them in a confused manner. "Which one's which?"

Iruka sighed, "The one that says bands are the slips with the bands, the one that says members are the slips with the members written on them."

The class broke out into another fit of laughter, Naruto just chuckled. "Oh okay..." Naruto reached into the band bowl and took out a slip, a big grin spread across Naruto's face.

"No freakin way, Panic! At the fucking Disco, freakin awesome!" Naruto said in an excited tone.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "How many members Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"How many members do you want in the band?"

"Oh," Naruto thought for a few seconds, "Three..." Naruto reached his hand into the members bowl and grabbed three slips. Naruto smiled at the first slip he grabbed. "Neji,"

"Oh god..." Neji mumbled under his breath obviously disappointed.

Naruto read the next slip "Kiba..." the room was silent for a few moments until Naruto and Kiba both broke out into a round of cheers. Kiba stood up from his seat cheering. Neji pulled Kiba back into his seat obviously embarrassed for both him and his boyfriend. Naruto smiled and turned back to the slips of paper. "Sasuke..." Naruto the began grinning like a fool.

It took all of Sasuke's power not to scream and complain and punch Naruto in the face, as he walked pass sasuke with a sly smirk on his face.

"Anyways..." Iruka began.

"Wait!" Naruto practically yelled, interrupting Iruka, "Aren't you going to do a song? It's only fair!"

As Iruka began to state his reason why teachers don't have to do this project the class began agreeing with Naruto. The class grew louder and louder by the moment.

"FINE I'LL TAKE PART IN THIS ASSIGHNMENT!" Iruka yelled.

The class suddenly grew silent. Iruka turned around and walked to the band bowl and read the slip he took out. "Green Day..."

Before Iruka could pick any slips from the members bowl he felt a hand on his own stopping him from grabbing a slip. Iruka turned around to see Kakashi. Iruka's hands silently shook under Kakashi's touch.

"Mr. Asumi and I will be more then happy to be your band members." Kakashi said in a tone that gave Iruka Goosebumps.

Iruka quickly turned away from Kakashi with a dark blush spreading across his face. Iruka turned to the class. "If your name has been called already you can leave..."

Before Iruka could finish his sentence Kiba and Naruto where already running for the door, as Neji, Sasuke, and the rest where fallowing slowly behind.

xoxo

**Yes this chapter was very boring but more fun things are yet to come.**

**I prmoise :)**

**Until next time Reviews please!**


	4. Lets get those teen hearts beating fater

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

2:45 P.M After school

Sasuke's POV:

"Sasuke-kun wait up!" I glance behind me to see that dobe Naruto running after me. I look at Gaara for some sort of moral support. Gaara looked at me, smiled and chuckled.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun." Gaara chuckled once more and began to walk the other way.

If I wasn't so worried about that dobe Naruto sexually harassing me again I'd be kind of freaked out about Gaara smiling...

I felt two arms wrap around my waste and a hot kiss being placed on my neck.

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto breathed in my ear hotly, "I thought I was never going to catch up with you..." I then felt a hand slowly moving down my stomach and to down to lower regions of my body.

"What do you want...?" I asked in the coldest voice I can mange while trying to free myself from the dobes hold.

"Well...where in the same group...so I'd thought you'd come over and we could...practice."

I groaned, "Please don't remind me..."

I pinched the dobes hand he then let out an 'ouch' and freed me from his hold.

"We don't even know what song we will be singing. Besides we don't have all our information and our members, so I don't see the point in 'practicing' with you."

"Fine have it your way...but..." Naruto made a swift move towards me so our bodies where firmly pressed up against each other. Naruto moved his hand down to my ass and squeezed lightly and placed his lips to my neck. "You can't avoid me forever Sasuke-kun..." Naruto ground his hips against mine then released me from his hold, smirked then walked pass me.

I stood in place for a few seconds just staring after him.

I quickly looked around.

Good...no one saw that.

Naruto's POV:

I chuckled to myself then began to run to my apartment.

I ran up the stairs at full speed in the process knocking over some old lady. I ran into my apartment and slammed the door behind me. I stood against the door for a few seconds trying to catch my breathe before pulling out my wrist watch. I glanced at the time.

1 min'15 seconds

I smiled to myself and began jumping around the small one room apartment.

"Oh yeah, Whose the king baby? That's right ME Naruto Uzumaki! That's who! Oh yeah! I broke my record!"

I stood in place with my arms in the air and began to sniff around.

"And...who need a shower.." I put my arms down and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

'Crap I hope I didn't smell this bad when I was seducing Sasuke...'

I then began to take off my shirt then my shoes, socks, and finally pants.

I looked around on the ground for my boxer briefs. I chuckled to myself.

Oh yeah...I went commando today...

I slid open the glass door to my shower and hoped in. I turned the water to hot and leaned against the glass sliding door.

I looked down and smiled.

Damn Sasuke teme got to me more then I thought...

I get out of the shower to get my cell phone out of my pocket and punch in a number, put it on speaker phone and got back into the shower and turned off the water.

I slowly grabbed onto my erection and lazily ran my hand up and down my length quickly picking up speed.

"Ugh...SA...ahh...SA..."

Sasuke's POV:

I finally arrive to my three story house basically a mansion. I walked slowly up the long drive way that's approximately a mile. I finally arrived to the door and walked in. I closed the door and walked further into the house. I walked to the refrigerator to were a note was.

Little brother,

I will be home late apparently Didora didn't show up for work so I will have to take his shift. Don't wait up for me.

-Itachi

I stood in place staring blankly at the note for a few seconds.

Wait...how did he get to the house faster then me considering I got out of school sooner than...

I shook my head quickly dropping the matter. I walked over to the phone to find that there were two new messages. I pressed the blinking red button that right away played the two new messages.

"First new message 2:45 P.M:

Kya! Sasuke-kuuuun I'm coming over today okay? I need um...help on my homework! Okey dokey well I'll be there at about 3:05 well bye sweetie pie!"

"Shit...she's coming over...that's the last thing I need." I muttered to myself.

"Second new message at 2:55 P.M:

"Mmm...Sa...Sasuke...ah..."

A blush quickly spreads across my cheeks.

"D-Dobe...?"

"Mmm...Ugh...Sasuke...god...Ugh I want you I-in me Ohhh." Naruto got quiet only thing to be herd was the sound of Naruto's hand working his length. Then a quick moan of my name then a beep signaling the message was over.

I took a deep breathe, without me even realizing it I was palming my hardness through my school uniform. I quickly pulled my hand away and shook my head.

Shit she's coming over in about...five minutes and I got this problem...

I quickly walked into the bathroom and leaned against the bathroom door. I quickly un-zipped my pants and pulled out my length.

I better get this done quick...

I slowly began to stroke my hardness creating mental images in my mind. The sounds of the dobe moaning my name quickly came into my mind along with mental images.

My pace began to quicken as images of the dobe spread out in front of me with two fingers in himself moaning my name.

"Ugh..."

I quickly cover my mouth with one hand while the other one worked on my hardness.

"Ha...uh..."

My rhythm then became faster as the images of Naruto fingering himself turned into images of how his face would look cumming the moment he moaned out my name.

I then ran my finger over my leaking tip.

"Ahh...I...Naru..."

I brought my hand up once more sliding my thumb over the tip I moaned out a incoherent sentence of words then came in hot spurts.

My hand moved up and down my length lazily a few more times as I jerked my hips into my hand riding out my orgasm.

I sighed and slid down the bathroom door bringing the tissue roll with me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! The best damn orgasm of my life and it was all because of that dobe Naruto.

I sighed and hit my head against the bathroom door, "fuck..."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**What did you guys think? Writing it almost made me tempted to call up one of my friends and do this :)**

**Reviews = love! **

End ch.4


	5. As your sliding off your pants

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

XOXOXOXO

6:25 A.M

Sasuke's POV:

"Breeeiiiinnnng! Breeeiiing!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and snuggled back into my covers. My eyes opened up right away when I remembered what happened yesterday.

That dobe...

A quick blush spreads across my cheeks when I think about that dobe leavening a message on my phone of him moaning. I sat up and held my head tight between my hands in an attempt to get the sounds out of my head.

Arg...that dobe I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of him at school today...

I pulled the covers off of me and slipped out of my bed. The sun light began pouring in through my window and onto me. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My dark hair sticking out in every direction my white shirt is wrinkled up and my black silky boxers with red hearts on them are hanging loosely on my hips.

"I better go wake up Itachi..." I muter sighing to myself.

I walked out of my room and cross the hall and knocked on Itachi's door.

"Itachi wake up! It's already 6:30!"

I hear a grumble and a muffled 'ok' and I walk away from the door and head to the bathroom.

I then turn on the water and began undressing taking off my shirt then my boxers I look at myself once in the mirror smirk and jump into the shower.

I get the peach scented shampoo and put a small amount on my hand and began to lather up my hair. I then rinse the shampoo out of my hair after I run my fingers through my hair. I then put some rose scented body wash on the luva and began to wash my body.

"Hurry up I need to use the shower too!" Itachi yelled followed by a few hard bangs against the door.

I shook my head and turn off the water grab my towel and wrap it around my waste. I then Put on some vanilla deodorant and walk out of the restroom.

I open the door to see Itachi in all his naked glory. I cover my eyes and walk past my older brother.

"About time little brother it took you forever."

I mumble 'shut up' and walk into my room.

I begin to dry my body off with the towel then my hair and throw it on the ground. I grab my school uniform. I grab a black pair of boxers with skulls on them and put them on then pull on my school uniform pants put on a studded belt, then put on the white under shirt button it up and put on the red and black striped tie then the black top. I pull on white and black striped socks and put on my dress shoes.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Itachis "best friend" Kisame.

I sit down across from Kisame.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Upstairs takeing a shower..." I mumble as I get up to put a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Did he look exhausted?"

I pause for a few minutes remembering the very few seconds my eyes where on Itachi's face before I was scarred for life by Itachis...man hood. "Yeah...he looked exhausted." I walk over to the fridge to get the butter.

Kisame smirked. "Yeah...he should be after what we did last night..."

I let the butter fall out of my hands and onto the floor as my eyes widened and went to Kisame.

The smirk on kisames face disappeared with in seconds. "I mean...we were...practicing for the thing at school...the band thing."

"But we haven't even gotten our songs yet."

Right when Kisame was getting ready to make up another excuse Itachi walked into the kitchen.

"It's already 6:50 we better get going..." Itachi mumbled tying his tie, grabbing his school bag and grabbing his car keys.

I finish the last piece of toast and follow Itachi and Kisame out of the door and to the car.

I sit in the backseat as Itachi starts the car and begins to talk about random things. I take out my sidekick and check the time.

6:55...10 more minutes till class starts...good thing we live only a few blocks from the school...

I go to the inbox of my sidekick and check my new messages.

Sakura

9:18 PM Feb 7

Fine...I love you

Sakura

9:00 Pm Feb 7

Sasukeee ancer my messages plz!

Sakura

9:45 PM Feb 7

Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke...

I close my phone not bothering to check the other 50 un-read messages from Sakura. I then look out the window to see we are already parked in the parking lot of the school. I get out of the car, lock the door and make my way to the front doors of the school.

I right away go to the lockers and get the things I need and head off to class.

I step into class and my eyes right away find Naruto. I walk into class and head straight to his desk.

I stand in front of Naruto's desk and look down to only see that he's sleeping. I let out a frustrated sigh and slam my hand on Naruto's desks, "Dobe!"

Naruto right away sits up in his desk his eyes are wide he blinks a few times then looks up at me and smiles.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kuuun," Naruto leans over his desk so his face is right in front of mine. "How was your...night, last night?" Naruto says with a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes. "What the hell is your problem?" I whisper.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"You know what I mean..."

"No I don't now what you mean..." Naruto says in a sweet tone.

I roll my eyes again, "That message you left on my answering machine...you know exactly what I mean!"

Naruto chuckled and leaned in to where his mouth was right next to my ear and placed his hand on my cheek. "You mean you didn't like my message Sasuke-Kun? I was thinking of you the whole time..." Naruto whispered hotly into my ear.

Shivers run down my body I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

Naruto chuckled and put his hand on my upper leg and begins rubbing it. "If you want Sasuke I can give you a visual demonstration..."

My eyes shoot open and I quickly back away from Naruto running into a desk in the process. Everyone's eyes where now on me. Naruto stood in front of me with his arms crossed staring at me with a superior smirk on his face.

I turn around and began to head for my desk and sit down. I look down at my desk I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Everyone in your seats we have a lot to do today."

My eyes go to Iruka who was sitting on his desk looking around the class.

Thank you Iruka... I've never in my whole life been this happy to start class.

"We have a lot to do today," repeated "so lets get started."

xoxoxoxo

**I didn't like this chapter much but hey what can you do? Well I suppose as the author I could do a lot...**

**ahem...**

**Reviews please!**

end ch.5


	6. Exchaning body heat in the pasenger seat

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

7:25 A.M

**Naruto's POV: **

I take my eyes off of Sasuke and look to the front of the class to Iruka and scowl.

_How dare he ruin my fun! Just when I had Sasuke where I want him...oh well...I have plenty of time to make him squirm.__  
_  
I smirk to myself and rest my head on my desk getting ready to take a nap.

"NARUTO!"

My ears perk before I can lift my head up to see who is calling me I feel something hit my head.

"Owww, What the hell!" I yell bringing my head up and rubbing it.

"Don't you fall asleep on me! This is too important." Iruka yelled while glaring at me then turning back to the class.

I sigh and rest my head on my hand looking up at Iruka.

**3rd Person POV:****  
**  
"Alright now that I have everyone's attention..." Iruka muttered while quickly glancing and Naruto and looking around the class stopping his eyes on Kiba who was trying desperately to get his boyfriend Neji's attention by blowing kisses.

"INUZUKA!" Iruka yelled while throwing an eraser and Kiba's head.

"Dude I wasn't doing anything!" Kiba whined then turned back around in his desk to face Iruka.

"Like I was saying...today I am assigning you your songs and telling you a little bit more about what I am expecting of you." Iruka then walked over to Lee's desk, "Lee you are team leader..."

At that very moment Lee got up from his desk and began to dance around. Lee smiled once more and sat back down in his desk.

Iruka coughed, "Right...so here is your papers of what song your singing and I'm leaving it up to you Lee to who is playing what, and since this is a private school and all of you where required to have four years or more of music you should pick up on your instruments quite easily."

Iruka then walked over to Shikamaru's desk and handed him the packet. "You're the team leader."

Shikamaru flipped through the packed and mumbled out a quick 'troublesome...' and rested his head back on his desk

Iruka then made his way to Sasuke's desk and smiled at him. "Team lead..."

Before Iruka could finish his sentence Naruto quickly rose from his desk, "Why the hell does he get to be team leader and not me!"

"Because Naruto, Sasuke has proven himself mature, and responsible."

"But I'm mature!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "You're sulking like a child right know Naruto..."

Naruto sat back in his desk and crossed his arms. Sasuke smiled up at Iruka and accepted the papers. "Thank you Iruka." Sasuke said while staring at Naruto the whole time with a superior smile on his face.

then walked to the front of the class. "Ok so now you all got your information so I guess that's it."

Neji then raised his hand, "How long do we have?"

"I'll make sure to tell you guys a week before all the performances..."

"But that's not fair," Kiba yelled "how do we know what..."

"I suppose you should work your asses off everyday then." Iruka said interrupting Kiba.

The bell then rang making everyone jump in their seats. Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and ran out of the class.

Naruto waited by the door for Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV: ****  
**  
I walked out of Iruka's class taking my time unlike all the other savages in my class...with the exception of Gaara who was right by my side.

"Uchiha!"

I looked to my left to see that dobe Naruto leaning against the locker with his hand on his hip and his eyes half lidded trying to look sexy I assume.

I groaned, "What do you want?" I asked walking past him.

Naruto quickly caught up with Gaara and I, "We need to talk."

"If this is about 'nailing me' I'm not interested."

Naruto made a sort of a growl and glared at me; I smirked and began to walk faster.

"Umm...should I leave you two alone?" Gaara asked looking at me then over to the dobe.

"No you can..."

"Yes please leave." Naruto said cutting me off.

Gaara glanced at me I nodded and he left walking ahead of us.

"Now...what do you want..."

"I don't really think it's fair that you're being assigned as leader when it's clear that I'm a better leader..." Naruto said while grasping my arm tight.

I felt something snap inside me I quickly jerked Naruto's hand off my arm. "Don't you ever..." I began to say before being interrupted by Naruto again.

Naruto grabbed me by my tie and dragged me into the boys bathroom which was empty; he opened a stall and pushed me in locking the door behind us.

"I just wanted to have a simple conversation but you're not going to make that easy without causing a scene, are you? Now about the team leader..."

"Don't you get it dobe?" I said glaring at him, "You're immature, childish, and irresponsible! Why would you think Iruka would even consider..."

I was cut short by Naruto pushing me up against the stall and leaning his body right up against mine.

"Don't you ever treat me like a kid...or underestimate me..." Naruto whispered into my ear.

He then brought his lips to mine. I quickly moved my head out of the way so his lips missed mine. I then pushed him away from me and pushed him against the wall and pressed my body up against his and brought my lips close to his.

"Don't you ever underestimate me either Uzumaki..." I then exited the stall to only see a group of boys staring at me, I could feel a quick blush spread across my cheeks I then quickly exited the bathroom.

**3****rd****. Person POV 12:15 Lunch time **

"Then what happened?" Lee stared at Naruto in amazement.

"Then I pushed Uchiha against the wall and he submitted to me right away!"

Everyone in the group look at Naruto in amazement all except for Neji.

"Naruto I was standing outside the stall that is not what happened."

Everyone then turned to Neji.

"Let's just say that Sasuke left the stall with a superior smirk on his face and Naruto on the ground with a boner."

Everyone got quiet and looked at Naruto then burst out into laughter.

"Grr...I HATE YOU NEJI!"

Neji ignored Naruto's comment, "What songs did you get?"

"We're performing 'Chop Chop'."

"Who the hell is 'The Academy Is...' anyways!" Kiba asked.

Everyone shrugged there shoulders.

"What about you Lee?" Neji asked.

" Where doing 'Dance, Dance'."

"Naruto...what are you guys doing?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know that stupid Sasuke didn't tell me!"

Naruto scowled and walked over to the edge of the building of the top of the school where they always have lunch.

Naruto looked over to the tree that was right below him and saw Sasuke and Gaara.

"What are you staring at?" Kiba asked.

"Gaara and Uchiha..."

"GAARA?" Lee squealed and ran over to where Naruto was standing. Lee then began to wave and yell out Gaara's name over and over. Gaara looked up and glared at Lee then flipped him off, before Lee could start crying the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

xoxoxoxoxo

End Ch.6

**Poor Lee never catches a break :)**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Reviews please! **


	7. Dance to this beat

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

3:13 P.M after school

3rd person POV:

"Faster! Faster! YOUR IDIOT I SAID FASTER!" Naruto gasped in a frustrated tone.

"Naruto I'm going as fast as I can!" Kiba said while breathing hard all the while Neji looked back and forth between Naruto and Kiba, Neji stood back and watching the two boys go at it.

"FUCK!" Kiba yelled and jumped off of the object that was causing him to sweat and pant and onto his boyfriend Neji.

The three boys got quiet for a few moments, "...You really suck at Dance Dance Revolution don't you Kiba?" Naruto said pointing to the arcade game.

"Oh yeah, well I wanna see you do better Uzumaki! It's not as easy as it looks!"

"...Is that a challenge Inuzaka?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"Loser owes the winner a favor no matter how ridiculous and outrageous it is."

Naruto shook Kiba's hand and jumped on one side of the arcade game. "You're on!"

Kiba got on the other side of the game, Neji sighed and stood behind the two boys and looked at the screen. Naruto put in 8 arcade tokens into the machine and pressed start. Naruto scrolled down the songs and clicked on his song of choice.

Neji snickered, "I'm too sexy?"

"It's my theme song!" Naruto said in a proud voice.

"What a dobe..." A voice said from behind Naruto while chuckling.

Naruto glanced behind his shoulder to see a smirking Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered staring at the Uchiha.

"Boo!" The game yelled out.

Naruto's eyes turned back to the game Kiba was in the lead.

"Shit!" Naruto began hitting the buttons under him while moving his hips and body to the beat of the song.

_**I'm a model you know what I mean**___

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**___

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**___

_**I do my little turn on the catwalk**___

_**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car**___

_**Too sexy by far**__**  
**_  
"Perfect! You're no ordinary fella!" The game yelled out.

Naruto smirked and quickly looked at Kiba's screen which had nothing but 'oks' and 'goods' showing on his part of the screen.  
_**  
**__**I'm a model you know what I mean**___

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**___

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**___

_**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**___

_**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**___

_**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean**__**  
**_  
"Whoo go Naruto shake it!" Sai yelled from behind the two boys.

With in seconds a bunch of boys from all around the arcade gathered around the DDR arcade game; the boys began cheering Naruto on, whistling and cat calling. As the song was nearing an end Naruto began to get nothing but 'perfects'

_**I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat**___

_**Poor pussy poor pussy cat**___

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**___

_**Love's going to leave me**___

_**And I'm too sexy for this song**__**  
**_  
At the last line of the song Naruto gave his ass a little shake and turned to his adoring fans behind him and gave a sexy smirk then turned to Kiba. Kiba hung his head in defeat.

Naruto turned back to the crowd of drooling boys to find the Uchiha but he was no where in site, Naruto sighed and turned to Kiba.

"I'll see you later Kiba I'm gonna go find Uchiha."

Kiba rolled his eyes and nodded jumping off the machine and grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him out of the arcade.

30 minutes passed before Naruto gave up.

_'Damn that Sasuke leaving!'_

Naruto then felt a soft tap on his back, Naruto turned around to see Gaara smiling at him.

"Looking for Sasuke?" Gaara asked barley above a whisper moving closer to Naruto.

"Yes...you know where he is?

"Home...he left about 25 minutes ago..." Gaara smirked and leaned his body up against Naruto.

_'Is he hitting on me?'_ Naruto shook his head and coughed. "Where does he live?"

"How about I just drive you there..." Gaara said walking pass Naruto and out of the arcade.

Naruto sighed frustrated and fallowed Gaara out of the arcade. The two boys walked out of the arcade and to the parking lot and stopped in front of a red mustang.

Naruto whistled, "Nice ride...can I drive?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "And you know how to get to Sasukes house?"

"...No."

"Then shouldn't I drive as we planned from the beginning?"

"Oh..." Naruto said quietly feeling stupid.

Gaara took out his keys and pressed a single button that un-locked the doors. Gaara opened his door and got in Naruto went to the other side of the car and did the same.

Naruto turned on the radio and turned it to a radio station that was playing "Shake it" by Metro Station. Naruto began to sing along. 6 songs later the car came to a stop. Naruto looked out his window to see a three story dark blue house surrounded by big black metal gates.

"Here it is." Gaara said like this huge house was no big deal.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Naruto turned to Gaara "thanks for the ride."

Gaara leaned over and grabbed Naruto's chin and leaned in so his lips was only an inch away from Narutos.

"Good luck..." Gaara whispered.

Gaara leaned back in his seat and winked at Naruto smiling. Naruto stared at Gaara for a few moments then began to exit the car. Naruto closed the car door and began to walk up to the house up the long drive way.

"If I wasn't so interested in Uchiha right now I would have so banged Gaara in the back seat of his car..." Naruto said to himself chuckling.

Naruto looked up to see that he was at the stairs of the Uchiha's house. Naruto walked up the stairs and up to the door. Naruto rang the door bell and stood back and waited for someone to answer the door. Naruto waited a few moments and no one answered the door, Naruto sighed and rang the door bell a second time.

"Alright, alright I heard you the first time!" The door then opened to revel a very irritated Sasuke.

Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, Sasuke was wearing loose fitting white jeans, a dark purple long sleeved shirt, no socks or shoes and his hair was a little messy. After looking Sasuke up and down; Naruto met the Uchiha's face to see a surprised expression on his features. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was really only a minute.

Naruto smirked, "Hey teme."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

End Ch.7

**Dun, dun, dunnn**

**:)**

**Reviews please **


	8. You know it will always just be me

3rd person POV:

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

3rd person POV:

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked a few seconds after he managed to get the shocked look off of his features.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "Wellll teme I was just in the neighborhood and I just wanted to talk about our performance and what we're going to do." Naruto said clearly lying.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're lying..."

"How can you say that Sasu-Chan I really care about my grade on this," Naruto said batting his eye lashes innocently.

"I'll give you five minutes to leave before I'm forced to call the authorities and have you escorted off my property."

Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke by the chin, "Go ahead...I'll just keep coming back...you can't get rid of me Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in a low voice.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand off of his chin and took a step back. "Fine...get in here."

Naruto walked into the warm house and took off his shoes; Sasuke made a left and pushed the brown door open. Naruto fallowed right behind the Uchiha; he looked around to see a huge kitchen bigger then his apartment. The kitchen had dark blue walls, black marble counters, a black fridge, an island in the middle with an oven built into it, wooden cabinets, wooden floors, and a microwave built into the wall.

'_I would love to have my way with Uchiha on that island...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Nice kitchen Uchiha,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "This is our smallest kitchen..."

"There's more?"

"There's one more downstairs..." Sasuke opened the fridge, "Do you want something to drink?"

Naruto nodded his head and leaned against the island.

Sasuke took out two bottle of grape sodas and handed one to Naruto, Sasuke exited the kitchen; Naruto fallowed Sasuke into the living room, the floor was decorated with white carpet a big white sofa in the center with two smaller sofas one on one end of the room and the other end of the room, a fire place off in the corner, a big glass table in the center of the three couches. And on the wall facing the big white couch was the biggest TV Naruto has ever laid his eyes on.

Naruto whistled, "Swaanky," Naruto said holding out the 'a'.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down in the middle of the couch Naruto took a seat right next to him. The two boys put their grape sodas on the glass table.

"What did you want to discuss about our performance?" Sasuke asked.

"The performance? Oh yeah that performance...well whose singing and...Stuff."

"Well obviously I'm going to sing."

"What why do you get to sing?"

"Because everyone knows I'm the best singer in my choir class," Sasuke said rolling his eyes, "Besides...you probably can't sing to save your life."

"Grr...I can to sing!" Naruto cleared his throat and moved closer to the Uchiha. "I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door Your body's cold, but boy we're getting so warm," Naruto then put his hand on the Uchiha's upper leg and began to rub slowly. "And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside Tonight you're falling in love the feelings stirring me up" Naruto was practically on Sasuke whispering the lyrics in his ear.

Sasuke blushed and pushed Naruto off of him, "Okay so you can sing decently...but I know I'm better then you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine Mr._ Team leader_ go ahead and sing and see how much that will bring down our grade..."

"You're playing the guitar..."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "Fine...what are Kiba and Neji playing? What song are we doing?"

"I'll leave it up to them... and we're doing 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her cloths off'"

Naruto chuckled, "Shouldn't we change the title up a little then?"

"Why do you say that?"

"It should be 'Lying is the most fun a _**boy **_can have without taking his cloths off' in stead of 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her cloths off.' "

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused look on his face.

Naruto sighed, "This song is obviously about a guy singing about a girl...we should change it so it will be about a boy. God for being the smartest guy in our class you sure are naive teme..."

"Well if you were singing we would change it for you...but I'm singing so the title stays the same...Whose says I'm gay anyways..."

"So what...you're bi then?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"And who says I'm bi...how do you know I even like guys like that at all?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Naruto put his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders and began pushing the Uchiha down and laid on top of him. Naruto brought his lips to Sasuke's neck and began licking.

"Dobe what do you think your doing?" Sasuke some what yelled while trying to push Naruto off of him.

"I'm trying to see if you like guys or not..." Naruto then grabbed Sasukes hands and held them above his head while licking and nibbling on Sasukes neck. Naruto brought his free hand down to the front of Sasukes jeans and began rubbing.

"Mm...Naruto...st-stop..."

Naruto then bit down hard on Sasukes neck and made him gasp loudly. Naruto brought his lips to the Uchiha's ear and whispered hotly "Seems to me like you like guys..." Naruto then rubbed Sasukes hard on through his jeans as if to prove his point.

"Ahh..." Sasuke threw his head back and arched his back; Naruto took this opportunity to attack the Uchiha's neck with more kisses while rubbing the front of Sasukes jeans harder.

"Sasuke are you home yet?" A voice called while closing the front door.

The two boys froze in their spot. Sasuke right away pushed Naruto off of him and onto the floor.

"Ouch..." Naruto said rubbing his ass.

"Sasuke...what's going on? I didn't know you where having someone over today." Itachi said while entering the living room with Kisame fallowing close behind.

Sasuke quickly sat up, jumped off of the couch and stood up, "This is Naruto...we where just discussing our performance for school."

Naruto got up from his spot on the floor, looked at Itachi and Kisame then smiled.

"Sasuke...why is yours and Naruto's hair messy...why is your shirts all wrinkly and why are you blushing?" Itachi asked.

Itachi right away got a big smirk on his face and looked at Kisame the two boys squealed like a couple of school girls and smiled, "Oh my god! My little brother has a boyfriend!" Itachi yelled, Itachi then pouted, "Sakura is going to be crushed!"

Sasukes face then turned a dark shad of red, "Naruto is NOT my boyfriend!"

Right as Sasuke said that Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasukes shoulder and smirked. Sasuke then elbowed Naruto in the side; Naruto winced in pain and held his stomach.

"Sasuke that is no way to treat your boyfriend," Itachi said in a concerned voice.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke yelled as his face turned a darker shade of red.

"It's okay I like them feisty!" Naruto said smirking.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said glaring at said boy, "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"But we haven't finished discussing..."

"We'll finish talking about this tomorrow at school." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Okay...see you tomorrow Sasu-chan." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and began to exit the room. Before closing the front door Naruto blew Sasuke a kiss and closed the front door.

"Awww!" Itachi and Kisame said at the same time.

Sasuke glared at the two boys, "I'm only going to say this one more time...Naruto is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Uh huh...sure he isn't little brother, I believe you..." Itachi chuckled and sat down on the couch grabbing the TV changer.

"Grr...I'm going to my room!" Sasuke said under his breath while walking up the stairs. Seconds later a door slammed and the house was silent.

Kisame took his seat next to Itachi and rested his head on his shoulder, "Boy...when those teenage hormones kick in they REALLY kick in."

Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kisame.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

End Ch.8

**Well then =) I'm at a loss for words.**

**Reviews please! **


	9. We were just getting to the part

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

XOXOXOXO

7:25 A.M First Class of the day

Naruto's POV:

I sighed and opened the door to the class room, I walked in and looked around for Sasuke.

_Damn! He's not here yet!_

I looked around the room to see Kiba sitting on Neji's lap. I chuckled and walked over to them and sat down right by Neji and Kiba.

"I feel bad for you Neji, but then again I'm sure you're used to having strange things on your lap." I said chuckling, I then felt a hand hit my head hard.

I looked up at Kiba and held my head, "FREAKIN BITCH!"

"WHORE!" Kiba yelled back at me.

"SLUT!"

"STRAIGHT!"

I gasped and got up from my seat stomping away from Kiba and sitting in a different seat.

"Naruto I was kidding!"

"No! You took it too far!" I yelled back over at him resting my head in my hands.

"Naruto I'm sor-"

"NO!"

I heard a sigh and Kiba mumbling and sitting down. I smiled to myself.

Naruto Uzumaki you're the best actor in the world...and the sexiest guy in this school...wait no...In this town...no...In this whole country! Wait, wait, wait...no...In this whole...

Before I could finish my thought I felt a slap on my head.

What the hell is this! Smack Naruto day!

I looked up to see teme glaring down at me.

"Hey teme," I said smiling.

"Don't you 'hey teme' me." Sasuke said glaring at me.

"What's the matter teme?" I asked innocently batting my eyelashes.

"You know what's the matter...what you did at my house last night!"

I smiled sweetly, "Oh yeah...your brothers so freakin hot."

Sasuke glared at me while his eyebrow twitched.

I chuckled nervously "But not as hot as you teme!"

Sasuke maid a 'grr' sound and turned around and began to walk to his desk, I stared at Sasuke's ass as he began walking away.

Man, that teme sure has a nice ass...wait...speaking of his brother...he said something about a girl named...Sakura?

"Hey teme wait once sec!"

"What?" Sasuke turned around sounding annoyed.

"Who's Sakura?" I asked.

"None of your business dobe..." Sasuke said turning around and heading off to his seat.

I 'humphed' and crossed my arms.

Fine if he doesn't want to tell me then oh well! Just as long as this Sakura doesn't get between me and nailing the teme!

"Psst...Naruto!"

I turned around to see Kiba staring at me while smiling. "What?"

"Did Uchiha just say that you where at his house last night?"

I smiled and chuckled "Yes he-"

Before I could finish my sentence I heard a loud cough behind me, I looked behind me to see Iruka glaring and me and Kiba.

"If you boys are finished with your conversation I would actually like to start class sometime soon."

I laughed nervously and turned back to Kiba, "I'll tell you later," I said winking, turning around in my seat and resting my head on my desk getting ready to take a nap. I yawned, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep slowly.

Sasuke's POV:

I looked over to the dobe to see him snoring and drooling, my eyes then went over to Iruka to see he was still yapping about whatever. Usually I pay attention but my mind kept wondering back to yesterday.

I looked over at Naruto again.

Those lips...they felt so warm against my neck...I wonder how'd they feel against my...

I shook my head and hit my head lightly with the palm of my hand.

Control yourself Uchiha! It's just the dobe being the whore he is...he's done this to millions of other guys! Well maybe I'm different...No! He's just messing with you don't let yourself fall into his game!

I shook my head and looked over to my left to see that quiet kid Shino looking at me curiously. I sighed and brought my eyes to the front of the classroom. Right when I was starting to figure out what Iruka was talking about a annoying bell went off.

"Everyone grab your stuff!" Iruka yelled.

"Whoo hoo fire drill!" The dobe and his idiot friend Kiba yelled.

"Everyone get your bags and get into a line." Iruka said calmly walking over to the door.

I sighed and bent over to get my messenger bag.

"Woot Uchiha nice ass!" Naruto yelled from behind me.

I got up right away covering my ass glaring at Naruto as he passed by me winking. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my messenger bag NOT bending over this time.

I walked over to the line and stood behind Shino, he was basically the closes thing I had to a friend in this class...not like I need any of those. The line began to move a long and I fallowed slowly behind. Not before long we were outside across the street from the school, I looked over to one of the windows that smoke was coming out of.

"Hey," Gaara said walking over to me.

"Hey...isn't that...Kakashi's science class?" I asked pointing over to the room that smoke was now coming out of.

"Yup."

"Wasn't that the class you were just in?"

"Yup."

"By any chance where you the one that started the fir-"

"Yup," Gaara said making it sound like it was no big deal that he started a fire.

My best friend started a fire in class...if I was any other type of person I would be kind of worried about him...but then again I don't care...

"I like fire..." Gaara said casually.

I shook my head, "I'm going to pretend I never heard you say that..."

"Hey Sasu-chan!"

I looked up to see Naruto and his idiot friends walking to where me and Gaara were standing.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Did I hear right that you started that fire?" The dobe asked looking at Gaara, Gaara just nodded casually.

"You're kind of freaky aren't you?" Naruto asked smirking, I glanced over to Gaara who was now giving Naruto a death glare.

"What do you want dobe?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah...what was I gonna tell you again? Umm...SHIT! I can't remember!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Oh now I remember! Well teme me, Neji, and Kiba are gonna come over to your house after school."

"Who said I want you three idiots over my house?"

"Well we need to practice."

"Why my house?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Your house is the biggest...and I was hoping we can have more fun on your couch." Naruto smirked and winked at me turning around walking away.

"What did he mean by that?"

I glanced at Gaara and looked over to the dobe who was now walking away.

This is not going to end well...

Xoxoxo

End Ch.9

**Basically this chapter was just a filler, I'm building up to the good stuff.**

**Reviews please!**


	10. Oh camera man swing the focus

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

3:10 PM after school

3rd Person POV:

"Remind me again, why do I have to be here?"

The Uchiha sighed and looked over at his red-haired pyro best friend, "I never said you have to be here, you just fallowed me home again Gaara..."

"I know," Gaara said in a some-what cheerful tone.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I like messing with you."

Sasuke looked over to Gaara who was smiling at him.

'_Gaara is smiling...for the second time this week...ok...note to self: Hell is going to freeze over.'_

The Uchiha shook himself from his thought and went back to moving the couch out of the way from the 'entertainment room' of the house which was as big as anyone's backyard which was where he was planning for him, the dobe and the dobes two friends to practice and talk about their performance. Seconds later the door bell began to ring five times over and over while Naruto shouted 'Uchihaaaa' from the outside.

Sasuke sighed and began to walk to the front to open the door. Sasuke opened the door to see a smiling Kiba holding Neji who looked some what annoyed, and Naruto leaning against the door frame trying to look sexy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a step back so the three boys could walk in, "Take your shoes off and fallow me."

Naruto pulled off his shoe while standing up but losing his balance and falling on kiba knocking him down kiba then grabbed Neji's shirt taking him down with him. The two boys where on the ground laughing, while Gaara and Sasuke rolled their eyes and muttered out 'idiots'.

The three boys got up and fallowed the Uchiha down a long hall way, to the left into another hall way passing by several doors. The Uchiha opened a door at the end of the hallway and walked in.

"Holy shit Sasuke this place is huge!"

"Of course it is, did you really expect any room in this house to be small?" Gaara asked getting up from the couch he was laying on.

"Your looking positively sexy today Gaara." Kiba said chuckling.

Neji then smacked Kiba hard on the head while Gaara flipped Kiba off.

"I'm leaving...I'm already late for my violin lesson."

"You take violin?" Naruto asked laughing hysterically.

Gaara ignored the blonde Gaara then turned to to his best friend, "Bye Sasuke," Gaara smiled kissing Sasuke on the cheek. Gaara stuck his tongue out at Naruto, turned around and walked off.

Naruto's face went red with anger and jealousy while giving Gaara a death glare, Sasuke stood there shocked not saying a word.

Neji coughed and began walking to the couch, "Shouldn't we get started?"

Kiba skipped over to his boyfriend and sat down cuddling into Neji's side.

"Your right Neji," Naruto said smirking "one more thing before we get started..." Naruto went over to the still shocked Uchiha and grabbed his chin slowly moving in for a kiss. Before the dobes lips could touch the Uchiha's, he punched Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto grabbed his stomach and fell on the floor crying dramatically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch sitting by Neji. "I didn't even punch you hard dobe.

Neji sighed and turned to the Uchiha, "So...what do you have planned Mr. Team leader?"

"Well...I'm singing of course, we're keeping the lyrics the way they are, Naruto's on guitar and you two choose between bass and drums."

"I call drums!" Kiba said cheerfully while holding onto his boyfriend like a lost child holds onto their teddy bear.

"I guess that means I'm on bass..."

"Did you want to do drums? I'll learn bass if you want drums sweetie."

Neji turned around and looked Kiba in the eyes, "No, no I'm ok with playing Bass, You play whatever you want baby."

Kiba leaned in to Neji and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you..."

"I love you too baby."

Sasuke stood in place staring at the two boys smiling while Naruto stood behind him making gagging noises.

Neji made and 'grr' sound and smacked Naruto and turned back to the Uchiha. "What song are we singing?"

"Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Cloths Off."

"Since you're singing it shouldn't you change it to 'Lying Is the Most fun a **Guy** Can Have Without Taking **His** Cloths off?" Kiba asked casually.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Well aren't you ga-"

"No I'm NOT gay!" The Uchiha said cutting off Kiba.

"Then your bise-"

"I am not bisexual either! Why do all you people think I am? Why can't I just be straight; would it be so hard to believe that I would be?"

"Are you?" Kiba and Neji asked at the same time.

"NO!...I mean...um.. Yes." The Uchiha quickly turned away from the two boys and got up to grab his laptop from the table against the wall.

The three boys chuckled.

"Hey Naruto, their might be hope for you after all!" Kiba said smiling.

Sasuke looked over at the two smiling boys and gave them a death glare.

Naruto smiled and took a seat next to Sasuke, "What exactly are you looking at teme?"

"Videos of Panic at the Disco's performances on Lying is the most fun..." The Uchiha clicked on a video from Panics tour 'Nothing rhymes with circus'.

The four boys sat around the laptop watching the Video as the lead singer Brendon Urie made his way to the guitarist Ryan Ross resisting a poem.

Brendon took a drink from his water bottle and grabbed his microphone. "Tell me if I'm the only one, have you ever dreamt, that you're running through a sunflower field in the month of May? The cotton candy clouds are dancing across the crystal blue sky. Your lover's running towards you, the wind is whipping through her lovely, lavish locks" Brendon then begans running his fingers through Ryan's hair. "You lean in for that perfect, romantic kiss." Brendon then leans in and kisses Ryan on the area between Ryan's lips and cheek. Brendon then backs away. "Well, this is not that dream this is hard, sweaty, angry, crazy, monstrous fucking!" Brendon then cuts to the song.

Sasukes face turns a dark red during Brendon's speech. The three boys turn to the Uchiha smiling.

"You're going to have to do that?" Kiba asked smiling, "I can see Naruto doing it...but not you Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't say a word he just kept his eyes on the computer screen.

"You know teme, if you want to chicken out of this I will completely understand..."

Sasuke then glared at Naruto, "I am not chickening out! I'm going to do this dobe and I'm going to do it better then you could ever do it!"

Naruto smiled, "Well you know teme, if it were me out there on stage I would kiss you for real, not just a lil peck on the cheek."

"Well if it was me out there on stage I would add tongue!" Sasuke some what yelled glaring at Naruto.

"Then do it!" Naruto said offered Sasuke his hand.

"I will!" Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand then shaking it. Seconds after he shook the dobes hand, he realized what he had done.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just agreed to make out with the dobe on stage in front of the whole school!'_

Sasuke rested his head on his hand and sighed.

'I knew this wasn't going to end well.'

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**End ch.10**

**You can easily find this video on youtube :)**

**Review please!**


	11. I was it look past the sweat

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

3:41 PM Sasukes House

Naruto's POV:

'Score one for Uzumaki! Whose the king baby? I am! You so got teme to agree to make out with you in front of everyone! Woot way to go me!'

"How about we rehearse the kissing scene right now?" I asked with a superior smirk on my lips.

"Forget it dobe I'm not doing this!"

"But we shook on it teme," I said with a smug smile on my lips.

"So? That doesn't mean anything!"

"So what your saying is...you're chickening out?" I looked at teme with a smug smirk on my face.

"NO I'm NOT chickening out!"

"Then we're going to do the make out scene in front of everyone?"

"...Y...Yes...where going to do it..."teme said hesitating.

A huge smile formed on my lips while a lil mini Naruto did a victory dance in my head.

"I vote you guys practice the make out thing right now!" Kiba said smirking at me and the teme.

'Oh my god Kiba I freakin love you!'

"Shouldn't we do that AFTER we learn the song?" Neji said flicking Kiba's ear.

If it was possible for someone to kill someone with their eyes Neji would be dead right now, Right at that moment I wanted to bitch slap Neji more then anything.

I looked over at teme to see him smiling at Neji and mouthing the words 'thank you'.

I sighed, "Fine let's learn the freaking song!"

Teme picked up the pile of papers that Iruka gave teme a few days ago, Teme handed each of us our instrument parts.

"This looks extremely easy..." Neji said studying his papers.

I rolled my eyes "Permission to bitch slap your boyfriend?" I asked Kiba while pouting.

"Permission granted!"

Before I could bitch slap Neji, Neji smacked me on the head hard.

"Ow son ofa bitch!" I yelled holding my head.

"If you even try to touch me again I'll cut your dick off!" Neji said pointing to me, "and you, your not getting any for at least a week!" Neji yelled at Kiba.

Kiba pouted, "That's not fair!"

Neji ignored Kiba's comment and went back to studying his music.

"Finished," Kiba said smiling, "I SO got this down!"

I looked over my music ignoring Kiba.

'Ok...I honestly only played guitar a hand full of times...I think I got most of this down but...'

"Dobe you got this down?"

"Of course teme, this is easy!" I said confidently.

I bit my lip, 'Ok, I'm screwed...and not in the good way.'

"Alright then let's practice." Sasuke said getting up from his seat.

"P-practice, we don't even have our instruments, how about we do it tomorrow when we have our instruments?" I asked trying to buy me some time.

"Relax dobe...I have all the instruments." Teme said walking out of the room and to a closet that was about as big as my living room in my apartment. Seconds' later teme came out of the closet with a guitar and a bass.

"Sasuke just came out of the closet!" Kiba said laughing.

I giggled like a little school girl (not like I know how one of those things laugh).

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed me a guitar, then handed Neji a bass.

"Kiba...will you help me bring out the drums you will be using?"

"...From out of the closet?"

Teme rolled his eyes, "Yes from out of the closet..."

"Sure Sasuke, I would LOVE to come out of the closet with you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and walked to the closet, Kiba got up from where he was sitting and fallowed slowly behind.

"Why do you love him?"

"He has a nice ass," Neji smiled while watching Kiba walk off.

I shivered, "Ok...ew I didn't need to know that..."

"Have you nailed Sasuke yet?"

"No..."

Neji fake gasped, "Seriously? It took you only ten minutes for you to get me..."

"Well...you're sort of easy..."

Neji brought his hand up getting ready to smack me.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" I yelled dramatically falling to the floor.

Neji sighed and grabbed me by the collar sitting me back down on the couch. "I'll give you some advice Uzumaki...make sure you get HIM in the mood first before you make your move..."

I looked at Neji with a confused look on my face, "What do you mean exactly..."

Neji sighed and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Teme and Kiba walked out of the closet carrying drums. They began setting up the drums and putting them in front of a huge window.

Kiba sat down on a stool in front the drums and began playing, Teme went back into the closet.

Neji sighed, "We'll continue this conversation later..."

I nodded my head, seconds later teme came out of the closet with two amps. Me and Neji got up and brought our instruments with us then plugged them into the amps.

I played a few chords, 'Ok...maybe I'm not that bad...but as much as I HATE to admit this...I need help on this.'

Teme came out of the closet this time with another amp and a microphone, "Ok...you guys ready?"

I sighed and grabbed my music studying it for a few more seconds, "Ok...ready."

Third Person POV:

The Uchiha took his microphone into his hand and cleared his throat, _"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"_

Naruto, Neji, and Kiba began to play.

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster so testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"_

Naruto began to miss a few notes here and there thankfully no one seemed to notice.

_"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? Let's pick up, pick up"_

"Oh now I do recall we were just getting to the part!" Itachi yelled/sang while bursting into the room with Kisame fallowing close behind.

The four boys stopped playing and stared at Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi what the hell?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry...couldn't resist...anyways...shouldn't you change it to 'Lying is the most fun a boy can have without taking his cloths off'? You know...since you're ga-"

"I'm NOT gay!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh...then your bisex-"

"NO I'M NOT BISEXUAL EITHER!" Sasuke yelled cutting of Kisame. Sasuke pointed to Kisame and Itachi, "You two get the hell out of here and go fuck or something!" Sasuke then pointed to Neji, Kiba, and Naruto. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

The five boys stared at Sasuke for a moment. Neji and Kiba quietly gathered there stuff and exited the room fallowed by Kisame and Itachi who closed the door quietly behind them. Naruto stood there staring at Sasuke still shocked.

'Ok...that has to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life...Pissed off teme is super hot...'

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Why didn't you leave?"

"I...need help..." Naruto said in an embarrassed tone.

"Fuck off dobe, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now."

"I'm not joking I really need help!"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, get the guitar and play for me."

Naruto played half of Lying is the most fun... missing notes here and there.

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to Naruto and took his guitar from him, "I see what you're doing wrong...just watch what I'm doing and keep your eyes on my fingers..."

Sasuke began to play the song slowly as possible. Naruto sat closer to the Uchiha putting his hands on Sasukes'.

"That's the problem teme...your fingers are so long and perfect..." Naruto whispered hotly into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke shivered slightly, "Y-Your fingers are long too...you just need to learn where to put them and how to move them just right..."

Naruto smirked and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Show me where to put them..." Naruto kissed the Uchiha's neck, "and show me how to move them..." Naruto rubbed Sasukes upper leg "just right."

Sasuke let out a muffled moan, Naruto grabbed Sasukes chin and turned his head around and pressed his lips onto the Uchiha's lips for a long hot kiss. Naruto took his lips off of Sasuke and stared into his eyes. Sasuke dropped the guitar onto the floor and pressed his lips back onto Naruto's lips hard and pushed him on his back and got on top of him.

xoxoxoxoxo

End Ch.11

**:)**

**Review please!**


	12. A hotter touch, a better fuck

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. **

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON **

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

4:02 P.M Sasukes house

Sasukes POV:

Letting go of all my better judgment I wrapped my arms around the dobes neck kissing him hard. I know I will probably regret this later but I don't really give a shit right now all I could focus on was the dobes hot lips against mine and his hard member being pressed up against me. I slipped my tongue through the dobes lips.

The dobe stopped kissing me and attached his lips to my neck kissing and licking occasionally. I held onto him for dear life closing my eyes tightly, I then felt the dobes hand go to the button of my jeans. I knew what was about to happen; usually I would push him off me but right now? I could care less I was just like every other teenage male, I was letting my hormones get the better of me.

"Wow Sasuke...I'm impressed."

I opened my eyes looking at Naruto; he was rubbing the tip of my hard member. He was obviously talking about how big it was. I blushed and rolled my eyes. Naruto smiled at me and leaned down licking at the tip. I gasped loudly throwing my head back and clenching my eyes shut, I bit my lip trying not to moan.

Naruto looked up at me smiling, "If just licking your cock gets that reaction out of you I wonder what you will do if I..." Naruto took half of my hard member into his mouth bobbing his head up and down going faster and faster.

I bit my bottom lip hard while making whimpering noises. I could feel all the blood rushing to my face and head, I felt light headed. Everything felt so amazing. I looked at Naruto as he brought his lips and tongue up and down my hard member, Naruto then took all of it in his mouth and throat.

I threw my head back and gasped loudly, "Mmm...Fuck..."

Naruto began bobbing his head up and down even faster occasionally licking at the tip. I began gasping and whimpering, I was about to cum before I could Naruto took his lips and tongue off of it, and smiled at me. I looked at him with a confused and disappointed look on my features.

Naruto's POV:

I smiled at teme and rubbed his erection slowly, "I promise I'll make you cum harder then you have ever came before, but before I do that you must agree to do it the way I want...okay?"

Sasuke nodded his head while biting his lip I smiled then let go of his erection I slipped my fingers into his shirt and slowly slipped it off.

_'Wow...Sasuke has a six pack...he has to have the most amazing body I have ever seen.'_

I smiled at sasuke and ran my tongue slow up his pelvis all the way to his lips. I gave Sasuke a hot passionate kiss, I then slipped Sasukes pants and black boxer briefs off.

I slipped my fingers in my shirt getting ready to take it off, I then felt fingers grabbing onto mine. I looked down to see Sasuke staring at me in a way I never seen anyone stare at me before. I then felt chills run up and down my spine fallowed by a deep blush forming on my cheeks.

"Let me..." Sasuke said in a deep seductive voice giving me the sexiest smile I have ever seen, I nodded my head and then let go of my shirt.

Sasuke got up from where he was laying down; he slowly slipped off my shirt while placing hot wet kisses on my neck. I shivered and closed my eyes. Sasuke threw my shirt to the ground then slid his fingers in my pants, he slowly un-buttoned them then he slowly un zipped them. He slid my pants off my hips along with my orange boxer briefs.

After Sasuke slid my pants down as far as they could go with me on my knees he then attacked my lips right away slipping his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around Sasukes hot back and began kissing him back. Sasuke took his lips off mine and licked his lips seductively while laying back down on his back. I smiled and kicked my pants and boxers off. I slipped my fingers into my pant pocket and took out a condom and a bottle of lube.

_'I may be a slut, but even I practice safe sex and you kids should too because a healthy...why the hell am I talking to myself when I'm about to get lucky with the sexiest guy in the whole school?'_

I shook my head and took my previous position in between Sasukes legs.

Sasuke looked at the condom in my hand, I looked at Sasuke nervously knowing what was going to happen next. Sasuke looked up and gave me another sexy smile while stroking his erection slowly while closing his eyes while moaning my name silently, I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and felt myself getting harder if that was even possible.

_'Ok...defiantly wasn't expecting that...'_

I smiled at Sasuke and opened the condom, slipping it onto my throbbing erection I then popped open the tube of lube and squirted some on my fingers. I looked at Sasuke, Sasuke nodded at me as to tell me to go on. I smiled and slipped two fingers in him. I slowly thrusted them in and out of him, I looked at Sasuke; he smiled at me leaning up licking my lips slowly.

I made scissoring motions while thrusting my fingers in and out of Sasuke. "Does it hurt at all?"

Sasuke shook his head while kissing my neck fallowed by a few licks. I smiled and took my two fingers out of him. I slipped three fingers inside of him; Sasuke bit his lip a little and nodded once again telling me to go on. I nodded my head in response and slowly thrusted the three fingers in and out.

"MM...F-fuck, Sasuke moaned loudly biting his bottom lip.

I smiled to myself, _'Found it.'_

I hit Sasukes 'special spot' a few more times, making him moan louder and louder. I took my three fingers out. Sasuke whimpered, I smiled and squirted some lube on my hand pumping my hand up and down making sure to get every inch covered. And trust me...there were many, many inches to cover.

I smiled to myself and lined myself up with Sasukes hole, "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes still holding onto his erection. I smiled and slowly thrusted in, Sasuke bit his lip hard. I leaned over and kissed Sasuke passionately while starting a slow rhythm thrusting in and out. After a few minutes of thrusting in and out slowly I began to go a bit faster, I then shifted my position slightly.

"Ahh..ahh mm..." Sasuke moaned biting his bottom lip.

I smiled I grabbed Sasukes hips and began to thrust in that same direction going faster and harder with each thrust.

"Ahh...ah mm oh god Naru-"

I smiled while thrusting in and out as fast as I could. I grabbed onto Sasukes erection and began rubbing it then began rubbing his hardness as fast as I could manage knowing that I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ahh...Naru- I'm...I'm..." Before Sasuke could finish his sentence he came hard in my hand. I smiled as it began dripping down my hand. I grabbed onto Sasukes hips tighter and began thrusting again as fast as I could.

"F...Fuck mmm!" I moaned loudly while cumming inside Sasuke hard. I thrusted inside of Sasuke a few more times slowly I then laid down on top of Sasuke keeping my mini Naruto inside of him.. I smiled at Sasuke; he smiled back at me and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his neck and yawned.

_'A quick nap cuddled up with a naked Sasuke sounds pretty damn good right about now...'_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_End Ch.12_

_**What did you guys think?**_

_**Review please!**_


	13. So I guess we're back to us

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into every ones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. **

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON **

_**

* * *

**_

6:30 a.m  
Sasukes POV:

"Breeeing! Breeeing!"

I groaned and opened my eyes turning off the alarm clock. I stood in my bed just laying there for a few seconds.

Did last night really happen? Did Naruto and I really...or was it a dream? We did it on the couch now I'm in my bed I don't remember getting up so it must have been a dream...too bad...

What the hell am I thinking? Why would I want to... especially with that dobe? I'm half asleep...I'm not thinking straight but still if that was a dream it felt so real.

I sighed and sat up in my bed to only feel a sharp pain in my back side.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't a dream," I muttered groaning.

I got out of bed and stood up to only stumble backwards falling back into my bed.

"Sh-shit," I got back up walking to my dresser to get out my uniform. I slipped on my shirt and tie putting them on with ease I then put on my boxers and dress pants I winced in pain struggling to get into them I glanced at my alarm clock.

6:55 a.m

Shit I'm running late I'm surprised Itachi isn't yelling at me to hurry my ass up.

I put on my socks and shoes and opened my door to head down the stairs I entered the kitchen to see kisame in a pink frilly apron and Itachi reading the morning paper.  
"Morning sleepy head," Kisame said smiling turning around looking at me.

I could feel my eye twitch a bit, I sighed and sat down at the table groaning a bit at the hard material of the chair. Today's going to be rough having to sit in the uncomfortable desks at school.

Kisame glanced at me and gave me an odd look, "Are you okay Sasu-chan?"

Before I could answer Itachi stood up and grabbed his keys,"Kisame I'm going to take Sasuke to school alone today is that okay?"

Kisame looked over from Itachi to me, "Um okay."

"Let's go little brother."

I got up from my seat at the table and fallowed Itachi out of the door to his car and sat in the passenger seat. Itachi began driving we sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"I carried you to your room last night little brother."

My eyes went wide in shock I glanced over to Itachi who had a serious expression on his face.

"I also let you sleep in a little later then usual I know how the first time can take a lot out of your body."

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, "How did you know that I-"

"Well for one when I carried you to your room you were naked." Itachi looked over at me, "and I could hear you two, you are very loud little brother."

I could feel my face burning.

"You know I'm okay with you being gay I don't care who you date, as long as they treat you right. But Naruto is the school whore once he's done with someone he completely drops them...I just don't want you getting hurt."

I shook my head and sighed, "I wont get hurt Itachi, it was just sex nothing else."

"Just don't get too involved with him he will most likely hurt you."

I rolled my eyes as Itachi pulled into the parking lot of the school. "I'm not some teenage girl Itachi I know what I'm doing I won't let myself get swept up in his games I know all he wanted was sex that's all it was."

I opened the car door and shut it behind me I walked into the school building through the crowded hallways and into class. I stood in the door way of the class room my eyes right away found the dobes we looked at each other for a few seconds I looked away feeling a blush spread across my cheeks

I bet he told everyone that he got int my pants he's probably been gloating about it all day.

I slowly made my way to my desk hoping no one noticed how I was walking. I sat slowly in my desk wincing in pain at how hard the material of the chair felt.

"Hey Uchiha why are you walking so funny?"

I turned around in my seat and glared at Kiba who was smiling at me with a knowing smile. I looked around the class room to see every ones eyes on me some people were whispering to each other while pointing at me.

I knew it that dobe told everybody Itachi was right about him...

"Sasuke is walking funny because I tackled him to the ground." I looked up to the dobe every ones attention was now on him. "I was having trouble with the guitar yesterday Sasuke grabbed the guitar and completely showed me up I got mad and tackled him to the floor."

I looked at the dobe in disbelief he gave me a small smile I smiled back.

Naruto's POV:

"Someone showed you up at something?" Kiba asked laughing

Before I could respond Iruka came into the class room, "Okay class, I have to run to the copy room to pick up some papers for your guys' assignment today. While I'm gone get into your groups for your project and discuss what needs to be done, I'll be back in ten minutes."

I sighed and got out of my desk and grabbed my stuff heading to Sasukes desk not wanting to make him get up.

I've never bottomed before but I've heard how bad it hurts after the first time.

I grabbed the desk in front of sasukes and rotated it around so it was now facing his.

I gave him a small apologetic smile, we sat there for a few moments for the first time in my life I'm at a loss for words. My stomach then started making odd noises I then felt my face burn up.

It can't be hunger I just ate...why is my stomache making these weird noises?

3rd Person POV:

Sasuke coughed loudly in an attempt to make things less awkward Naruto glanced at Sasuke giving him a shy smile then quickly looking away.

The Uchiha smiled to himself, '_That was kind of cute...wait did I just call the dobe cute? Get a hold of yourself Uchiha your just tired...your not thinking straight again._'

Finally making their way to the two boys already sitting down, Neji and Kiba grabbed two chairs and pulled them to the sides of Naruto and Sasukes desks and sat down.

Sasuke sighed in relieft, _'For the first time in my life I'm happy to see these two.'_

"So is what Naruto said what really happened to make you walk funny uchiha?"

Neji sighed, "Don't listen to my boyfriend Uchiha he's an idiot."

"Hey, I just wanna know if that was really the reason Uchiha was walking weird, so is it?"

"Okay every one back to your desks," Iruka said walking back into the class room.

Kiba sighed getting up from his seat, "We'll talk about this after class then." Neji and Kiba then began walking back to their seats.

Naruto shook his head and took out a piece of paper scribbling something on it then folded it up and handed it to Sasuke. Naruto sat in his seat and rested his head on the desk preparing to take a nap.

* * *

End Ch.13

**Yet another filler chapter =)**

**Don't worry the next one will be better, I promise.**

**Reviews please!**


	14. When the lights are dim

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

12:30 P.M Lunch Time

Sasuke sat under the tree that he and Gaara always ate under during lunch time the Uchiha reached into his school bag and pulled out the note Naruto gave him during class earlier. Opening the note slowly Sasuke began to read the note.

_Sasuke,_

_This is kind of embarrassing for me to ask because I know you'd most likely say no but hey a guys gotta take a risk sometimes right? Anyways, Fluffy, Neji, and I are going to the movies after school. I hate being the third wheel and was wandering if you would maybe like to come with me? You don't have to but if you want to then meet me in front of the movies at 5 P.M it starts at 5:30, I'll be waiting._

_Naruto_

_P.S_

_Fluffy is Kiba, that's kind of Neji's pet name for him._

Sasuke smiled to himself and closed the note while staring at it for a few minute.

_'Was Naruto asking me out on a date? What should I say? Should I dress up for it, maybe I should...' _Sasuke hit himself on the head lightly and sighed, _'Calm down Uchiha, he probably just means as friends, should I go? I don't see the harm in it...'_

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke then jumped up and let out a scream, he glanced over to his best friend who was now giving him a puzzled look. "You have to stop sneaking up on me like that..."

Gaara smiled to himself and sat down, a few seconds later Sasuke joined him. The Uchiha grabbed his bag and slipped the note.

"Whose that from?"

Sasuke gave Gaara a confused look then glanced at his bag realizing what he was asking, "It's a note...from Naruto."

"What does it say?"

Sasuke glanced over at Gaara and blushed a bit, "I-It's nothing."

Gaara then narrowed his eyes in the direction of the note and 'hmphed'

Not noticing Gaara's sudden mood change Sasuke looked up to the roof of the school to see Naruto staring down at him Sasuke let a small smile find its way onto his face.

Naruto stared down at the Uchiha and blushed uncontrollably.

_'Did he just smile at me?' _A huge smile then formed on Naruto's face as he began to do a victory dance.

"Kiba...what's with wrong with your best friend? He's acting stranger then usual."

Kiba glanced over to his boyfriend and smiled, "Nothing's wrong with him I don't think at least, I'm pretty sure he's always this weird."

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed, "No Naruto is weird but he's never THIS weird, plus he's being all quiet and spacey that's so unlike him."

"IT'S LOVE!" Lee yelled from the top of his lungs.

Everyone stared up at him with blank expressions on their faces. Neji smiled at glanced over to Naruto, "You know something Lee...you might just be right."

Everyone then looked at Neji in surprise then back over to Lee.

Lee then smiled widely as tears began to dramatically fall from his eyes, "I am?"

Ignoring Lee's question everyones attention then went back to Naruto who finally stopped dancing and made his way over to his group of friends and sat down.

"Why do you look so happy?"

Before Naruto could answer the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

5:20 P.M In front of the movies

Naruto was becoming more and more discouraged by the minute looking around in every direction over and over for the Uchiha, _'I hope I didn't get my hopes up for nothing, Sasuke smiled at me! I thought for sure that, that might be a sure sign that he excepted my invitation...please don't let me down Sasuke.'_

"Naruto I don't think Uchiha is going to show up...can we please just go before our movie starts? I really don't want to be late..."

Naruto glared at Neji, "Sasuke WILL be here let's just wait a five more minutes and if he doesn't show up we can leave, okay?"

Neji sighed and shook his head looking at his watch impatiently.

Naruto looked around in every possible direction for Sasuke, not seeing Sasuke anywhere he sighed in defeat, _'I guess I really am a fool for thinking Sasuke would be interested in me...'_

"It's been five minutes Uzumaki let's get going," Neji said tapping Naruto on the shoulder ripping him away from his thoughts.

Naruto sighed and turned to the direction of the theatre.

"Are you going to go in without me Naruto?"

Neji, Kiba and Naruto all turned around in surprise to see Sasuke smirking at the three boys.

"Nice of you to finally _COME_ Uchiha." Kiba said laughing while grinning at his best friend wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Naruto fought back a blush and continued to smile at Sasuke too happy to bother yelling at his best friend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at Kiba, "I wouldn't be saying anything if I were you... fluffy."

"What did you just call me Uchiha?" Kiba roared.

Sasuke chuckled and walked pass the three boys only to stop and look over his shoulder, "Shouldn't we get in there before the movie starts?"

Naruto smiled to himself and caught up to the Uchiha, _'God Sasuke is so sexy today...'_

Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriends hand leading him to the theatre. The four boys bought their tickets and made their way into their movie sitting in the front row. Neji sat down first fallowed by Kiba then Naruto and finally Sasuke.

Neji turned in his seat to face Sasuke, "When this is over is it alright if we come over to your place to practice?"

"Sure, as long as your willing to drive us all to my house."

Neji nodded his head and turned back to the movie.

Naruto's POV:

More then an hour into this movie and Kiba and Neji are _still_ making out...

I glanced over at Sasuke and fought back a blush finally taking in his appreance. He was wearing tight dress pants,black shoes, and a loose fitting dark blue v neck sweater that clung to his body.

I better stop staring at Sasuke or else I'll have a certain..._problem_ to deal with...

I sat back in my seat and watched the movie trying to take my mind off of Sasuke for one second. I then felt an arm slowly slip around my shoulder I looked over to Sasuke who had his eyes on the movie acting as if what he just did was nothing. I smiled silently to myself and turned back to the movie minutes later I felt him cassually rest his hand on my hip. By Sasuke barley touching my hip I suddenly felt a tingly sensation were his fingers were.

Please don't take your hand off my hip, please don't take your hand of my hip, please don't take your hand off my hip, please...

I shook my head and sighed to myself.

Since when did I the great sex god of the school need someone this much usually I am the one being begged bye someone to touch them, not the other way around. Well...maybe this isn't such a bad thing...

I smiled to myself then rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder and slowly began to close my eyes.

Sasuke's POV:

I smiled to myself when I felt Naruto rest his head on my shoulder, I slowly continued to rub my fingers on his slightly exposed hip. The skin underneath my fingers felt like fire. I could feel my hands sweating as a natiouse yet pleasant feeling began to settle in my stomach.

I sighed to myself, _Control yourself Uchiha don't let him know that he's having this great of an effect on you...but maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he knew..._

"Aww how cute!"

I glanced up at Neji and Kiba who were staring at Naruto and I while smiling. I rolled my eyes and brought my eyes to the screen to only notice that the credits were rolling.

"Naruto, the movies over" I said while tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes and made a 'mm' sound and yawned. I sighed and got up offering Naruto my hand he smiled and took it while letting out another loud yet tired yawn. We then fallowed fluffy and Neji out of the theatre and to the direction of the parking lot. Along the way Neji and fluffy kept glancing back at us and smiling, I fought back a blush and rolled my eyes. We came to a stop when we got to a white mini van. I snickered to myself mentally reminding myself to give Hyuuga a hard time about this later. I got in the back seat, Naruto slid next to me and snuggled by my side and rested his head on my shoulder, I smiled to myself and rested my head on his and snuggled closer to him.

**xoxoxoxo**

**End Ch.14**

**Yeah I know that was boring it'll get better soon. Anyone notice something different about these two? Besides that their developing feelings for each other? Who ever guesses right gets a cookie! ^_^**

**Review please!**


	15. A better love deserving of

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

9:07 P.M

"We're going to kick so much ass, that Iruka won't know what hit him!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

Neji smirked to himself and turned to the three boys, "I think we're definitely ready."

The three boys nodded in agreement and set down their instruments and made their way over to the couch to rest.

"What about you two, you haven't even practiced the make out scene or the speech." Kiba smirked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the two boys.

Sasuke fought back a blush and took out his phone, "It's 9:10 it's getting pretty late you three should probably get going."

Neji stood up, grabbing his boyfriends hand and began heading to the door, "We'll be heading home then."

"Wait!"

Neji turned around just in time to see Naruto planting a small peck on his boyfriend's lips. Before Kiba could return the kiss he was being dragged out of the room by a very annoyed and jealous Neji.

Naruto chuckled to himself and sat on the couch, the blond glanced at Sasuke who had a very annoyed look on his face.

"You okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke hmphed' and got up from his seat heading towards the instruments. Naruto let a smile form on his lips as he watched the Uchiha who was on his knees unplugging the instruments.

Naruto chuckled to himself and made his way over to the Uchiha, "Sasuke are you jealous that I gave Kiba a kiss?"

Sasuke stood up and turned to Naruto glaring at him, "Why the hell would I be jealous of fluffy?"

"Are you?"

"Yes! I mean no!" Sasuke fought back a blush and went back to unplugging the instruments, "just go home Naruto."

Naruto smiled and kneeled beside Sasuke placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kiba and I are just best friends, yeah we occasionally share a kiss but that's it. It's just the way we express our feelings for each other, it really is just friendship."

Sasuke glanced at the hand on his shoulder then at Naruto, "Do you kiss everyone like that...or just fluffy?"

"Just fluffy...and you, I promise."

Sasuke let a small smile form on his lips leaning toward Naruto capturing his lips with his own.

"Little brother?"

The two boys stood up and turned towards the door to see Itachi and Kisame staring at them.

Itachi clearned his throat, "I ordered pizza it's in the kitchen, I suggest you two hurry up before Kisame and I eat it all."

Sasuke blushed and nodded his head, Itachi sighed shaking his head exiting the room.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and sighed giving him a small smile, "Want to stay for dinner?"

Naruto nodded his head smiling, the two boys made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

We were in the kitchen sitting around a table and man is this place huge! I have to say it's probably as big as my whole apartment. Sasuke's brother, what was his name again? Oh yeah...Itachi, placed four plates on the kitchen table and opened up the box of pizza.

I could feel myself begin to drool.

"Help yourself Naruto."

I glanced up at Itachi and nodded shyly while blushing slightly putting two pieces of pizza on my plate. _'Why am I getting so shy? Well I guess this is sort of awkward is this how it is to have dinner with your girlfriend's parents? What am I saying, Sasuke isn't a girl and he isn't my girlfriend...hell he isn't even my boyfriend' _I felt a wave of sadness hit me, I shook my head and took a bite out of my pizza.

"Naruto are you thirsty?"

I glanced over to Sasuke and nodded my head, before he could even stand up Itachi got out of his seat.

"I'll get it," Itachi pulled out four orange sodas and set them on the table and sat down. "So I heard you took my little brothers virginity..."

I began to blush furiously, I glanced over to Sasuke who was choking on his food. I began patting him on the back until he stopped, I glanced over to Itachi who was now glaring at me.

Oh god he's going to kill me I just know it, crap this really is how it must be to eat dinner at your girlfriend's house!

"I'm going to head off to bed, you should probably stay here for the night seeing as it's so late." Itachi began to head for the door, "I'm sure you can show him were the guest room is little brother, be sure to lock the door so no unwanted visitors enter your room and harm you during the night."

I felt my face go pale, _'Oh god I knew it...he's going to kill me."_

Kisame chuckled and got up from his seat and began heading for the door, "Don't worry, he talks tough but he's harmless."

I chuckled nervously and nodded my head, Sasuke shook his head and sighed getting up from his seat while grabbing my hand.

"I'll show you the guest room okay?"

I nodded my head and slowly fallowing Sasuke we must have been walking for five minutes when we finally made it to the guest room. Sasuke paused in front of the door opening it and turning the light on. My eyes widened at the view in front of me.

_'This room was twice as big as my room in my apartment! Hell three times as big!' _I shook my head in disbelief, Sasuke closed the door and made his way to the bed sitting down; I took a seat next to him.

"So um...Sasuke? What your brother said...do you think he meant it?"

He looked at me for a few seconds and smiled while laying down he then patted the spot next to him I took the spot next to him we were both on our sides facing each other.

"Who knows, I've never seen this side of Itachi before, I'm sure he won't do anything but just to be safe lock your door."

I chuckled nervously and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you something?"

I opened my eyes to only meet Sasuke's dark ones, I nodded my head.

"Not to be mean...but how did you afford to go to the academy, since it's so expensive. I've heard people talk about the tiny apartment you live in by yourself."

I stared at Sasuke for a few moments not saying a word, he was blushing slightly and had a unsure/nervous look on his face. I smiled to myself.

_'I think I might like unsure and nervous Sasuke the best...'_

"Iruka, I've known him for a long time he's like a father to me he lives in the house next to my apartment. He's always checking up on me and paying my tuition."

"You two don't seem like it."

I smiled and moved closer to Sasuke closing the gap between us, "People aren't always what they appear to be."

Sasuke smiled at me slowly closing the gap between our lips.

"Little brother I have a favor to ask of you." Itachi announced opening the door and stepping into the room.

"We weren't doing anything I swear!" I yelled sitting up staring at Itachi in panic.

Itachi cleared his throat and began walking to the bed. "I need to talk to Naruto real quick little brother, if you don't mind leaving the room for a few seconds."

Sasuke glanced at me then Itachi, he nodded and got up from his spot on the bed exiting the room, "I'm heading off to bed then, I'll see you in the morning Naruto." With that he closed the door behind him.

Itachi sat down and turned towards me, "As soon as this project is over I want you to break off whatever you and my little brother have going on."

I stared at Itachi with a shocked look on my face, which soon turned to one of anger. "And why should I do that?"

"I know how you are, your the school whore you'll end up hurting him. I'm not an idiot, I notice how all the boys in our school stare at my brother. I'm sure his virginity would be a fine accomplishment for you, something that you can gloat about with pride." Itachi sighed and shook his head, "from the moment I first saw you in my living room with him I knew what you were up to. I just thought my little brother wouldn't have fallen into your trap but clearly you tricked him somehow."

I shook my head in disbelief I closed my eyes trying to calm down my anger, "You really think I'd use him like that? I'm not how everyone thinks I am...not anymore at least. I swear to you I will never hurt him...no intentionally at least, I'd rather die."

Itachi sighed and began heading to the door, "Fine but if you hurt him, I'll do the honor."

I sighed and took my previous position on the bed closing my eyes letting sleep take over.

_'I better not screw this up.'_

**xoxoxoxo**

**End Ch.15**

**What did you guys think? Did you like the over protective Itachi?**

**Oh yes and the cookie goes to...*drum roll*_SacrificeDeath_**

**They were my first reviewer for the last chapter so I was like ... ... oh no! They know! that means I'll have to give out a bunch of cookies! and I'm not made of cookies! or am I...**

**(it was that Naruto and Sasuke weren't calling each other names, like teme and dobe.)**

**Anyways! more drama to come soon, be ready for it!**


	16. And how I hope to God he was worth it

**7:41 a.m**

**Naruto's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as my eyes began to roam the room I was in.

_'Wait a minutes this isn't my apartment'_

I began to freak out 'Crap don't tell me I slept with some random person last night or something! After I told Itachi that I changed! Crap I'm such a whore! I'm the scum of the…'

Before I could finish my thought I heard light snoring next to me I glanced over to my side to see Sasuke sleeping next to me. I let a small smile form on my lips.

'So I didn't sleep with someone…Sasuke and I aren't even officially together yet and look how much he has changed me, I can't wait to see what else Sasuke can do for me…'

I smiled to myself and sat up glancing over to the night stand and read the small numbers on it.

7:49 a.m

'SHIT! Were late for school!

I began to shake Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke school, we're going to be late for school!"

Sasuke began to slowly open his eyes, "Naruto…what are you babbling about?"

"School we're going to be late for school!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up, "It's the weekend we have no school…"

I then felt a blush spread across my cheeks, "Oh…"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle and slowly laid down taking me with him.

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's hips and sighed contently.

"So what did you and my brother talk about after I went to bed last night?"

"Well…" I snuggled closer to him and sighed, "He wanted me to break off what we had going on and I refused."

"What did you say to him exactly?"

"I told him that I'd never use you, that I'm not how I used to be also that I'd never hurt you."

Sasuke stared at me and smiled snuggling in closer to me. We laid in silence for a few moments until something hit me.

"Sasuke when did you come in here, when I fell asleep I was alone."

Sasuke gave me a small smile, "I snuck in here after Itachi fell asleep."

I could feel a huge grin form on my lips.

_'For some reason the thought of Sasuke sneaking out of his room to come see me is a big turn on…_'

Sasuke and I were smiling at each other as we began to slowly began to close the gab between our lips. Before we could there was a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Is my littler brother in there by any chance?"

I could feel myself began to panic I turned to Sasuke who was tip toeing to the closet. He quietly closed the door behind him. There was another knock on the door.

"Naruto?"

I got up and made my way to the door opening it.

"He's not in here he might be in the restroom taking a shower…"

'Crap, crap, crap I hope he doesn't notice I'm ling.;

Itachi gave me a suspicious look and nodded, "Okay well, breakfast is ready and tell my little brother that I know he's in the closet."

Itachi then turned to leave, leaving a giggling Kisame slowly fallowing behind, "I didn't know your little brother was in the closet."

If I wasn't so scared of what Itachi might do to me I'd be laughing as well.

After a few moments Sasuke came out of the closet, "I'm happy your not fluffy, if he was here he'd be laughing and he would never let me live this down."

I walked over to Sasuke and wrapped my arms around his hips, "If I wasn't so scared of your brother I would be laughing too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile wrapping his arms around my shoulders giving me a deep kiss.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"I should probably be getting home, Iruka is probably freaking out right now."

Sasuke nodded his head unwrapping his arms, letting me go taking my hand in his leading me down the stares we stopped in font of the door Itachi turned towards us and gave us a curious look.

"Are you going home Naruto?"

I nodded my head keeping my eyes to the floor while fiddling with my hands. I glanced over to Sasuke who was giving grinning at me. I could feel my face head up.

'Why am I getting so shy again?'

"Do you need a ride home?"

"N-no thank you."

Itachi nodded his head and moved out of the way of the door Sasuke opened the front door and fallowed me outside and walked me to the gate.

"You don't have to be so why, he's not going to kill you."

"I'm not shy!"

Sasuke chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I could feel my face heating up again, without a word I turned around and began to walk away.

'_It was just a peck why am I blushing so badly… is this how it feels like to be in love?' a huge smile made its way onto my lips. 'I wonder if he…'_

"Hey uzumaki!"

I looked over to the side to see Gaara parked by where I was standing he was in his red mustang.

"You want a ride?"

"No than-"

Before I could finish my sentence rain began pouring down hard while thunder boomed through the sky.

"You were saying?"

I glared at Gaara and slowly made my way to the passenger seat of Gaara's car.

'I was out in the rain for less then a minute and my clothes are soaked…not to mention I have a slight fear of thunder…'

I could feel myself began to shiver.

"You cold?"

I glanced over to Gaara who was staring at me, "Well I'm kind of shivering panda boy, so yes I am cold."

Gaara grunted and rolled his eyes, taking out his cell phone.

"I have to get home you could either walk home or I can take us to my house and you can warm up in my in door hot tub till the rain stops."

Before I could answer the sound of thunder roared through out the sky.

I let out a small yelp and jumped in my seat.

Gaara gave me an amused look.

"Find sure why not,"

Gaara nodded his head and started his car and began driving. In no time we were at Gaara's house, he had a two story red house with a black gate surrounding it. Gaara parked his car in the driveway and got out. I opened my door and fallowed him to the front door, he opened the door and removed his shoes I did the same. We walked into the living room to see Kunkuro buttoning up a black shirt.

"About time Gaara, one minute later and I would have been late to work."

Gaara rolled his eyes and passed by Kankuro I fallowed slowly behind before I could pass by Kunkuro completely I felt someone pinch my ass. I looked behind me just in time to see Kunko winking at me.

I could feel my face go pale, 'I wonder if I ever slept with him…' I sighed to myself and shook my head. 'God I'm such a whore…'

I fallowed Gaara through the kitchen Gaara slid open a glass door that had a hot tub centered in the middle of a small room.

Gaara began to remove his shirt.

_'Crap I don't have a swim suit...'_

"Uh...Gaara I don't have a swim suit..."

Gaara glanced at me and rolled his eyes, "Were both guys you don't have to wear one."

I felt a light blush form on my cheeks, 'Why am I all of a sudden so shy to undress what am I a girl? Before I would strip down on the spot without needing panda boy to tell me anything. So why am I so modest all of a sudden?'

I shook my head and began removing my clothes; I looked over to where Gaara was now standing naked.

Usually by now I would have jumped him...and now...I have no desire to usually seeing a naked guy would make me go crazy.

"You really changed Uzumaki..." I glanced up to see Gaara staring at me. "Usually by now you would have pinned me down..."

I blushed and slid off my boxers, "Well I guess I changed."

"I blame it on that bitch Sasuke..."

I glanced up at Gaara in shock, "What did you just say?"

"You didn't hear me? You were so sexy, the sex god of the school, now look at you you've been reduced to this." Gaara smirked and walked over to me slowly trailing his hand up and down my exposed chest getting closer and closer to my lower regions.

I could feel myself becoming aroused, 'Okay I may have changed but I'm still a guy.'

"It's all because of that fag Sasuke, what did he do to you Naruto? Is he paying you, or is he really that good?"

I could feel the anger in me explode i grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and held him against the wall I began glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell?"

I glanced over to the door in shock to see Sasuke standing in front of the glass door with his hair and clothes soaked. Before I could say anything or even let go of my grasp on Gaara Sasuke was out of the door in seconds flat.

**It might have some errors my computer crashed and I'm typing this at the library and my time on the computer is almost up so until next time.**

**I'll update when I can thanks for reading!**


	17. Then think of what you did

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

11:37 a.m

Naruto's POV:

I watched Sasuke run out the door not being able to move a muscle I was frozen in place the anger that began building inside me snapped me out of my daze.

I looked over to Gaara who had a superior smirk on his face. I turned to my discarded clothes on the ground and picked them up putting them on in record time. Before I made my way to leave I turned to Gaara and brought up my fist, knocking him to the ground, I ran to the glass door opened it and ran.

I ran down the street as fast as I could the rain immediately soaking my clothes and hair. Thunder was roaring through the sky I was more concerned with finding Sasuke to pay attention to my phobia.

I was a few blocks away from Sasukes house, in the distance I could see someone walking. I squinted my eyes noticing it was Sasuke I picked up my pace and began racing towards him, I was a few steps away from him he glanced over his shoulder before he could even attempt to run I grabbed a hold of his arm and help him in place.

"Sasuke...we need to talk."

"Let go of my arm Naruto, we have nothing to talk about!"

"Yes we do, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"You and my best friend were naked and you had him pinned against the wall and were ready to take advantage of him, I'm pretty sure it was what it looked like."

I could feel my blood run cold,_ 'He's going to take his side over mine without even considering what I have to say?'_

"I should have listened to Itachi...he was right about you...I was an idiot for trusting you."

I could feel anger and hurt began to swell up inside me I then let go of my hold on his shoulders, "Trust? Some trust if you fallowed me to Gaara's!"

"I didn't fallow you, Gaara sent me a text message asking for help because he was afraid you were going to do something to him," Sasuke handed me his cell phone with the message from Gaara on it.

My eyes widened as I read the message. It was really here a text from Gaara asking Sasuke for help. Sasuke then took his cell phone away from me and turned to his gate opening it, he began to walk in. Before Sasuke could close the gate on me I grabbed Sasuke's hand and brought it to my lips and pressed my lips against it.

"Sasuke...please..."

"Little Brother!"

Sasuke and I glanced to the front door to see Itachi standing in the door way. Sasuke turned around walking towards the door I felt emptiness began to fill me up inside. I could feel tears began to sting my eyes as I watched Sasuke walk into his house past Itachi, Itachi stared at me for a few moments, he then turned around and closed the front door. Loosing the will to go bang on the door and demand he come back outside I turned away from the door and began walking home the rain still soaking my clothes and hair.

Never in my life have I felt so alone and abandoned in the world. sighing I looked up to see I was already at the front door of my apartment, on the front door was a note.

_Naruto,_

_Were the hell are you? Call me asap or your in for it!_

_Iruka_

I sighed to myself once again and unlocked the front door and slowly made my way to my bed. I slipped under the covers not bothering to remove my soaked clothes.

_'Over the years I know I've broken a few hearts and if this is what it felt like for them I definately deserve this, even though I know I do deserve this I need to get him back.'_

I slowly closed my eyes thinking of ways to get Sasuke back as sleep began to slowly take me over.

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

The Uchiha sighed to himself putting his pencil down and cursing a few times under his breath.

_'I need to get Naruto out of my head so I could actually get some homework done...but I can't stop thinking about what happened. Just thinking about it makes me...'_ At that moment tears began to form, Sasuke began to wipe at his eyes harshly. _'Don't let what that jerk Naruto did to you effect you! He betrayed you, don't let him get to you like this he's not worth crying over! He's a whore what made you think that he would actually change? I mean it's not like I loved him or anything!' _Tears began dripping down the Uchiha's cheeks, sighing in defeat he got up and made his way over to his bed laying down on his stomach. _'Who are you trying to fool? Maybe Naruto really didn't do anything to Gaara maybe Gaara was the one who...no that's foolish to even think that, why would Gaara lie to me? Why would...'_

"Little brother may I come in?" Itachi called from the other side of the door. A few moments of silence passed taking the silence as a yes the older Uchiha entered. "Little brother you left your cell phone in the kitchen...I hope you don't get mad at me, but I read the message that was on the screen the one about Gaara and Naruto."

The younger Uchiha stared at the older Uchiha not saying a word, Itachi made his way to Sasuke's bed and sat down. "Little brother I think you should give Naruto a call, he looked really hurt..."

"How do you think I feel? I was the one who was lied to..."

Itachi sighed and shook his head, "Little brother on my way to work I saw Gaara talking to Naruto on the side of the road he was asking Naruto if he wanted a ride..."

"That doesn't change the fact that Naruto took advantage of Gaara..." Sasuke sighed closing his eyes "Itachi I'm tired can you please leave..."

Itachi shook his head in defeat and made his way to the door, "Good night little brother."

* * *

**6:25 A.M **

**Naruto's POV:**

"Breeeiiiinnnng! Breeeiiing!"

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, shutting off my alarm clock, I walked over to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror, 'I look horrible...my eyes are swollen you can really tell I was crying for more then half the night...' I sighed and made my way to my closet pulling out my school uniform.

_'All night I dreamt of Sasuke and the previous events that took place yesterday I had to re-live yesterday over and over, starting from our kisses in the morning in his room, to me practically crying myself to sleep.'_

I slowly slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag while making my way to the front door. Soon as I was out the door I began to run to the school at full speed hoping to get there before Sasuke so I could try talking to him. Within minutes I was at the school and was getting ready to enter the classroom. I walked over to my seat glancing over to Iruka who was sitting at his desk.

"Naruto what the hell..." Iruka stopped mid sentance and gave me a look of concern I gave him a small smile and took my seat.

"Best friend!" I glanced behind me to see Kiba making his way over to my desk, "So what did you and Uchiha do after Neji and I-" I felt a warm hand on my chin pulling my face upwards, Kiba began to study my face, "Naruto what the hell did that bastard do to you?"

Before I could tell Kiba that he did nothing to me and to leave me alone the classroom door opened I glanced over to it to see Sasuke walk through the door not even glancing my way once. I felt my knees grow weak as a nauseous feeling began to take over. Loosing the nerve to talk to him I just sat in my desk like a coward.

I glanced over to Kiba who was make growling noises while clenching his first. "Uchiha..." I grabbed Kiba's hand and shook my head trying hard not to let tears spill from my eyes. Kiba gave me a pained look, he nodded his head and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "If at any moment you want me to kick his ass just say the word."

I gave kiba a weak smile and rested my head on my desk.

"Alright class let's get started."

I sighed to myself and closed my eyes hoping to get the chance to fall sleep before completely break down.

**xoxoxoxo**

End Ch.**17**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter...but the next one should be better :)**

**I hope *sweat drop***


	18. where was it that we last left off?

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**12:15 P.M Lunch Time**

**Naruto's POV:**

I made my way through the hallways to my usual spot on the roof. Like a coward I chickened out on confronting Sasuke. I sighed to myself shaking my head staring at the floor while I made my way to the stairs. I glanced up to only see Sasuke standing on the bottom stair looking back at me.

_'It's now or never.'_

Sasuke walked passed me not bothering to even acknowledge me.

I grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke we need to talk."

"What do you want...dobe..."

I could feel my face pale. _'Dobe?'_ Did he really just call me dobe?'

I could feel sadness wash over me like a wave. I shook my head snapping out of my trance. I glanced over to Sasuke to see that he was already gone. I sighed once more and slowly made my way to the roof feeling a new wave of depression take me over.

Soon as I opened the door to the roof every ones eyes were on me giving me sympathetic looks. I avoided eye contract with everyone and made my way past them sitting by the the fence on the roof. I glanced over my shoulder at the tree were Sasuke and that bastard Gaara were eating lunch.

"Naruto!" I turned my head and looking up to see Kiba approching me. kiba kneeled down in front of me, "What happened between you and Uchiha? And dont give me some blushit answer like _'I don't know' or 'nothing.'_ I know something happened so you better spit it out.

I sighed to myself, I might as well tell him now. If I don't he'll keep bothering me about it.

"I spent the night at Sasuke's, in the morning everything was fine, hell it was perfect. I left soon after that and it started raining on the way. Gaara pulled up beside me in his car and asked me if I wanted a ride, it was thundering so I said yes." I paused glancing around the roof everyone was pretending to be doing something but I knew they were all listening. I met Kibas eyes once more he gave me a nod and a reassuring smile that was telling me to go on. "We went to Gaara's house because he got a text message from his brother telling him to get home asap. He asked me if I wanted to come over so we could warm up and use his hot tub, I was freezing so I agreed. We got to his house got undressed and he started insulting Sasuke. It really pissed me off so I pinned him against the wall getting ready to attack him, At that moment Sasuke...Sasuke walked in he freaked out and ran off. I threw on my clothes and ran after him he didn't want anything to do with me so I left."

Silence fell over the group everyone was now staring at me in shock except for Kiba who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Then what the hell are you doing just sitting here like some teenage girl who just got her heart broken. Get your sorry ass up, and stop moping."

Neji stood up and put his hand on Kiba's shoulder, "kiba don't you think your being a bit har-"

"No I don't think I'm being harsh! Naruto needs to stop moping around and tell Gaara what's what and get his man back!"

I could feel a spark being lit inside me, I stood up an grabbed kiba by the shoulders and smirked. "Your right! I shouldn't be just sitting here moping around. I'm Naruto Uzumaki I can do anything! Kiba...thank you."

Kiba then put his hands on my shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. "I Knew you'd snap out of it. Do you want help with this or do you want to do this on your own?"

I gave Kiba a peck on lips, "I want to do this on my own but thank you."

"Excuse me ladies," Every ones eyes were now on Shikamaru, "Um...I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but Lee went missing."

Silence passed through our group.

"It's actually quiet for once...we should get rid of Lee more often..." Choji smiled taking a bite of his burger.

Neji rolled his eyes, walked over to his bag and picked it up, hitting Choji in the process. "I'm going to go look for Lee, I'll see you guys later, bye."

I wrapped my arm around Kiba's shoulder, "what's with your boyfriend, why'd he get so pissy all of a sudden?"

"They may not seem like it, but bushy brows and him have been best friends since they were kids."

I nodded my head appreciatively and took my usual spot in our little circle that we made on the roof everyday. I began to think of ways to get Sasuke back.

* * *

3rd person POV:

An awkward silence stood between the red head and his raven haired best friend. Sasuke took a sip of his water and glanced over to the red head who was eating his food silently.

_'Were back to how we used to be...not exchanging a single word between each other.'_ The Uchiha studied his best friend's presence he seemed uneasy and he was also sporting a swollen cheek. _'After several minutes of trying to get him to tell me what happened to his cheek and no succeeding I just assumed it was the dobe who did it...but why would he, he had no reason to punch Gaara..not unless what he said was true...but why would Gaara...'_

"Sasuke do you mind if I talk to Gaara alone for a few minutes?"

The Uchiha glanced up to see Lee staring down at him. Sasuke glanced back over to Gaara who only nodded. Sasuke sighed and stood up picking up his bag and made his way into the school building.

Lee sat down next to Gaara, "What happened with you and Naruto? And don't lie to me I can tell when people do."

"Naruto took advantage of me and Sasuke walked in, that's all that happened."

"Then why is your cheek swallon?"

"He was mad that he was caught so he took his anger out on me." Gaara mumbled avoiding eye contact with Lee.

Gaara's eyes widened when he felt a hand on his chin. "Look me in the eyes and say that to me again."

Gaara stared into Lee's eyes for a few minutes then slapped Lee's hand off of his chin. "Fine I set that blond idiot up but I really doubt Sasuke will believe you if you told him."

"Why did you do it?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Gaara asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

Gaara's began coughing on his drink, Lee scooted closer to Gaara and stared him in the eyes.

"Were you jealous that your best friend found happiness with the man you were secretly in love with?"

"God no, why the hell would I want that blond idiot?"

"So your in love with Sasuke...that's why you set this all up, because you were scared that some guy was moving in on your territory."

Gaara stared at lee for what seemed like hours, Lee smiled and stood up.

"Want my advise? Tell Sasuke the truth, he'll never return your feelings if your not honest with him, and if he doesn't want to be with you then forget him. That just means he wasn't good enough for you in the first place." Lee then leaned down and pecked Gaara on the lips, "There's someone much better for you standing right in front of you."

Lee gave the dumbstruck Gaara one last smile and made his way into the school building.

"That was very bold of you...Lee." Lee turned around to see his best friend standing against the wall.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Every single word of it," Neji smiled while bringing his best friend into a half hug as they walked down the hall way.

"What do you think we should do about this?"

"For now...nothing, Naruto wants no help with this but if it gets to the point were he can't handle it on his own, we will help."

At that moment the bell rang, Neji turned to lee and smiled,"Oh and Lee, I saw what you did to Gaara, about time you finally made a move."

Lee blushed and smiled like a fool, not saying a word as he made his way to class.

* * *

**2:39 P.M Period.7 (last class of the day)**

"Alright everyone we don't have much time left in class and we have a few more things to discuss." Iruka turned to the board and began to write.

The blond was staring at the Uchiha intently. _'How the hell am I going to get him back? I guess I can call him over and over and leave a bunch of voice mails...no I have to do something better...something romantic...'_

"Alright you guys attention up here," Iruka pointed to the board,"I wrote down your group number and the order that you will be preforming in. Take a minute to find your group and time."

Naruto's eyes began to study the board. _'Group seven: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. We're third to last.'_

"Alright be sure to remember your group number and the order because you will be preforming tomorrow."

The class room then broke out in complaints and chatter.

"What the hell Iruka you didn't even give us a warning!" Kiba yelled standing up abruptly knocking his chair to the ground.

Iruka began to massage his temples he sighed and cleared his throat loudly. "You guys have had more then a week to do this, if you haven't been slacking off you should be more then prepared. We will all meet in the auditorium tomorrow back stage, remember to bring your instruments and don't be late."

Before anyone else could complain the bell range. The students stood up and began to exit the classroom every other student who passed Iruka gave him a dirty look on the way out. Naruto sighed getting up from his desk and began to make his way to the door.

"Naruto can you wait a moment we need to talk."

Naruto nodded his head and made his way to Iruka's desk not saying a word. Kiba and neji were the last to leave.

Kiba turned to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. "Remeber if you need any help with Uchiha don't hesitate to call, I don't care what time it is just do it."

Naruto gave Kiba a pained smile and nodded his head. Soon as Kiba and Neji walked out of the door Iruka turned to Naruto. "What was that about, what happened between you and Sasuke?"

"We just are hitting a rough patch."

"Explain to me what happened, and give me the PG version."

"I really don't feel like talking about it..."

Iruka sighed, he scratched his chin a few times thinking of a way to get Naruto to tell him what happened. "If you tell me what happened, I'll tell you something that I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

Naruto thought about the offer for a few moments, Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Sasuke and I had a thing going on I really liked him and I'm pretty sure he really liked me too. But Gaara set me up to make it look like I was going to fu- take advantage of him. Sasuke walked in and got the wrong idea, now he's pissed and wont talk to me."

"So that's whats been bugging you?"

Naruto nodded his head, Iruka sighed and leaned against his desk. "I'm not sure what to say Naruto, I can't really personally get too involved in this since you are both my students. All I can say is keep trying to talk to him, he cant be more stubborn then you are."

"You'd be surprised..." Naruto sighed,"alright so what were you going to tell me?"

"Well Naruto, I'm not sure how to say this..." Iruka blushed and scratched his cheek, " I'm...I'm kinda seeing someone..."

"Seeing someone? Who the hell are you..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he heard the class room door open.

Naruto and Iruka turned their heads towards the door to see Kakashi walk into the room and wrap his arms around Iruka.

Iruka blushed while trying to get out of Kakashi's hold. "What are you doing? What if someone sees!"

Kakashi turned his head towards Naruto and stared at him for a few moments.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, although I'm not sure if I approve yet Iruka." Naruto glanced at Iruka skeptically, he then shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the door, "Thanks for the advise Iruka, be sure to have fun."

Before Iruka could even began to yell Naruto was out the door.

**xoxoxoxo**

**End Ch.18**

**Woot! KakashiXIruka ;) Anyone else ready for the performances? **

**xoxoxoxo**

**End Ch.18**

**Woot! KakashiXIruka ;) Anyone else ready for the preformances? **


	19. In case I lost my train of thought

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments. I don't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter. Such as The Academy Is... Fall Out Boy, Green Day, or My Chemical Romance! **

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

****

**5:56 P.M**

**Naruto's POV:**

I sighed and dialed the number that I've been trying to call for the past few hours. I listened to the phone ring for a few moments before it went to voicemail yet again. "Sasuke I know your home and I know your there! Please pick up I'm begging you!"

I then flung myself onto my bed and closed my eyes, _'What am I going to do? I know I'm coming off as a desperate but I can't help it! If I don't talk to him I feel like I'm going to die I need to straighten this out with him! What am I going to...'_

A huge smile made it's way onto my face as I grabbed for my phone and hit speed dial number three and listened to my phone ring for a few moments before the familar voice answered.

"Hey best friend, what do you need?"

"Remember that one time we played DDR and we made a bet that whoever lost had to do the other one a favor?"

A few moments of silence passed, "Oh Yeah I remember that! What about it?"

"Well...I need you to own up to that bet. When's the earliest you can be here?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

"Great, I'll see you in fifteen minutes!" Not bothering to say bye I hung up the phone and stripped out of my clothes and made my way to the shower all the while humming.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

**6:36 P.M**

I glanced over to my phone and studied it for a few moments, _'It hasn't rung in almost an hour...I think he finally got the hint and gave up.'_

I nodded to myself and picked up my phone and opened it up 53 missed calls and 22 new voicemails. I felt a ping of hurt in my heart when the image of Naruto crying on his bed desperately trying to call me passed through my mind. I sighed and shook my head.

_'Why am I feeling bad? He's not actually sorry...he's just sorry that he got caught. I'll never be able to forgive that sleazy, crude, cocky...'_

My train of thought was interupted when a flashback flashed through my mind.

**_"Do you kiss everyone like that...or just fluffy?"_**

**_"Just fluffy...and you, I promise."_**

I felt a smile spread across my lips at just the memory of how happy him saying that meant to me and how jealous I got.

_'What am I thinking he's a jerk I shouldn't be thinking about him and most of all I shouldn't be missing him!'_

I fell on my bed dramatically and turned over on my stomach and slipped my hands under my pillow. My eyes widened a bit when I felt a piece of paper. I pulled the paper out from under my pillow, opened it up and read it. It was the note that Naruto gave me the day he asked me out on a date... I blushed and smiled for a few seconds before coming back to my senses. I began to tear the piece of paper up several time and threw it on the floor next to my bed.

**_"People aren't always what they appear to be."_**

My eyes widened as the those words popped into my mind I mentally smacked myself for thinking of Naruto again.

"People aren't always what they appear to be..." I muttered to myself, "What if Gaara...no that's stupid why would Gaara..."

Before I could finish my sentence the door bell rang. I sighed and slipped out of my bed and made my way down the stairs and to the front door. I looked through the peep hole to see fluffy smiling like a fool. I rolled my eyes and turned away from the door getting ready to go back into my room.

_'That idiot is probably here to convince me that Naruto's innocent, well if he thinks he's going to convince me that he's wasting his time.' _I stopped mid-step and turned back to the door, _'Maybe if I tell that idiot how much I don't trust, and despise Naruto he'd tell Naruto and he'd finally stop bothering me...maybe I won't be the only one feeling such pain from this...maybe it'll hurt him...'_

I nodded to myself and made my way to the door and opened it to be met with a smiling Kiba in a...dog suit... "I knew you liked dogs fluffy...but this is a little weird...even for you."

Kiba rolled his eyes and handed me a box of chocolates,I studied the box of chocolates and handed them back to fluffy.

"These are from the dobe isn't it? I don't want them and I Don't want him so please tell him that I-"

"Tell him yourself Uchiha! He's out front spray painting 'I love Sasuke' on your sidewalk."

My eyes grew wide as a twinge of anger passed through me, I pushed Kiba out of my way and walked pass him. "That dobe is doing what? Once I'm done with him he'll-"

I stopped mid-sentense when I heard my front door closing and locking behind me. I turned around and began banging on the door.

"What the hell do you think your doing you idiot get the hell out of my-"

"Sasuke..."

I turned away from the door to see Naruto standing by the snow covered tree I felt shivers run through my body. I wasn't sure if it was the cold or if it was Naruto.

I shook my head and began to glare daggers at Naruto, "What the hell are you doing here..."

Naruto walked towards me then stopped, I studied his appearance he looked exhausted, he was wearing a black coat with black jeans and a pair of DC's with a black guitar case on his shoulder. Naruto unzipped the guitar case, he then took out an acoustic guitar and moved a few steps closer to me. He began playing a familiar tune that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you. You need him, I could be him...I could be an accident but I'm still trying, But that's more than I can say for him. __Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentlemen, maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town."_ Naruto glanced up to me and gave me a unsure smile as he let out a shaky breath, "Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...but in the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at four in the need him, I could be him...I Could be an accident but I'm still trying, and That's more than I can say for him. Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentlemen, maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town."

Naruto stopped singing and began playing the guitar solo he closed his eyes while a deep blush spread on his cheeks, I stared at him not once taking my eyes off him. I felt that if I did he'd just disappear into the night, I felt paralyzed to that spot I couldn't move a muscle.

"Won't find out...he won't find out, won't find out he won't find out. Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town. Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town." Naruto sighed and opened his eyes staring into my eyes.

I felt a blush form on my cheeks as he began to walk closer to me, he was a few inches away from me I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Before he could get any closer I snapped back to reality. "Get out..." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear before shoving him away from me harshly. I gave Naruto one last glare before I turned back to the front door and began banging on it. "Inuzuka open this god damn door or I'll break it down!"

"I'm not unlocking this door until you two make up and fuck!"

I clenched my teeth and raised my hand to the door getting ready to hit it more.

"Kiba...open the door..." Naruto said weakly from behind me.

I glanced behind me to see Naruto staring at the ground he had an empty look in his eyes, I felt my breath hitch in my throat as a ping of hurt once again stabbed at my heart. Before I could say anything to Naruto the front door swung open. Within moments the pain was gone and I was glaring daggers at Inuzuka as I shoved him out of the way and made my way into my house slamming the door not bothering to look back.

**3rd Person POV:**

Naruto fell to his knees as tears began to slide down his eyes, Kiba rushed to his best friend's side and helped him up.

"What did that asshole say to you?"

"He just said _'get out'_," Naruto muttered.

Kiba sighed he knew he couldn't really raise hell with the Uchiha just for saying that. Kiba picked up the forgotten guitar from the ground and carried it with one had while the other held tightly onto the crying blond. Before Kiba could open the gate the older Uchiha opened and walked through glancing at the crying Naruto. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed as he made his way past the two boys.

Kiba opened the passenger seat Naruto slid in, Kiba put the guitar in the back seat and slid into the drivers seat and started the car and began to drive to Naruto's apartment. With in moments the two boys where in front of the apartment. Kiba got out of the car and walked over to Naruto's side of the car, opened the door and picked up the blond and carried him bridal style into the apartment.

"I'm staying over tonight, I don't care what you say I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

Not saying a word the blond just nodded his head and closed his eyes, Kiba opened the door to the apartment and walked through the door, closing it once he was inside. Kiba carried Naruto to his bed then lade him on top of it.

_'I think he's asleep...' _Kiba smiled to himself and sighed _'Everything will get better Naruto...I promise...'_

Kiba began to undress his best friend throwing the clothes onto the floor, Kiba then slipped out of the dog suit and laid down next to the blond in just his boxers, he then pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night Naruto," Kiba whispered giving his sleeping friend a kiss on the forehead before sleep slowly took him over.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open he then glanced over to the clock on his night stand.

**3:58 a.m**

Naruto sighed and cuddled up next to Kiba and wrapped his arms around his best friend seeking comfort. _'Time and time again I'm always being an inconvience to you Kiba...I cause you to worry so much and make you put up with so much of my crap...you and Iruka both I do this to...I'm so sorry...I wish there way a way I could stop being such a bother...but I'm not strong enough to deal with this on my own, I've never been in love before and I've never gotten burned like this before...thank you Kiba...for everything...' _

Naruto sighed and slipped his eyes shut slowly falling back to sleep.

* * *

**6:45 A.M**

"Naruto wake up!"

The blonde's eyes fluttered opened as his eyes met his bestfriend's, "Kiba?"

_'Why is Kiba at my...oh thats right...he stood over after what happened at Sasuke's place...'_

The blond slipped out of the bed and stood up to only fall back into his bed. Kiba rushed to Naruto's side and helped him up.

"Your going to have to take it easy until we get some food in your stomach Naruto. You didn't eat anything yesterday, I made us breakfast so why don't you get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." Kiba said while making his way to the door.

_'We're preforming today...which means I should probably my mimicking Ryan Ross' outfit the best I can...'_

The blond sighed and made his way to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of brown skin tight pants, white button up shirt with a black vest, a gray jacket and a white paperboy cap. He slowly dressed then made his way to the kitchen and sat down across from Kiba and stared down at the plate of bacon and eggs.

"Nice outfit Naruto!" The blond blushed and looked over at his bestfriend who had on a white ruffled dress shirt with a brown vest with tight brown pants.

Naruto gave Kiba a small smile, "Thanks Kiba...you too..."

Naruto and Kiba began eating their food in silence, in no time they were finished. Kiba stood up from his seat and put the two dirty dishes in the sink.

"Alright, let's get going."

The two boys made their way to Kiba's car ignoring all the looks people were giving them. The two boys drove to the school in silence for most of the way.

"Last night...when we were at Uchiha's when I opened the door to let Sasuke back in he had a hurt look on his face...I'm not sure if that helps at all but don't get discouraged Naruto...and don't give up. Your Naruto Uzumaki and if anyone can convince Uchiha what a jerk Gaara really is you can."

Naruto gave Kiba a weak smile, "Thank you."

Kiba smiled and parked his car, the two boys got out of the car and made their way into the back stage of the auditorium. Naruto stopped mid step when he saw the Uchiha in his light yellow button up shirt and yellow trench coat with skin tight black pants on.

"Don't let him discourage you, have confidence!" Kiba whispered into the blonde's ear while squeezing his shoulder. Naruto nodded his head and made his way to Sasuke who was standing by Neji who had on a simple black dress shirt with a black blazer and black jeans.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a second before quickly looking away completely ignoring the blond. Kiba smiled at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright everyone here's how today's going to be you will wait for your turn to go on you may sit in the back row of the auditorium and watch the performances but soon as the group that is before you comes on you must be back here and ready. After your turn is done you must sit in the auditorium and watch the other groups if you leave before this is over you will fail no matter how well you performed, everyone understand?" The group of students stood still not saying a word, "Alright, group one go set up you will be starting soon."

Neji glanced at Naruto and Sasuke, "Do you guys want to go sit in the auditorium?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders not saying a word and began to walk to the auditorium the three boys fallowed him. When they got into the auditorium they glanced around most of the seats were occupied by students who weren't doing the project and by parents. Some people were standing in front of the stage much like people do at concerts.

Neji and Kiba made their way to the very last row and sat close together while Naruto sat three rows in front of them. Sasuke sat in the same row as Naruto only two seats away from him.

'Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of this eye. _'He's sitting pretty close to me...why am I feeling so nervous? Should I talk to him or...'_ Naruto sighed and shook his head. _'I shouldn't push it this is a huge improvement so I should just count my blessings...'_

Naruto made himself comfortable and watched the bands play. In no time group two was making their way off stage, in seconds group three was walking on. Naruto sat up in his seat when he saw who group three was.

Pain walked up to the microphone, Sasori walked over and picked up the bass guitar, deidara walked over to the guitar and picked it up, Itachi picked up the second guitar and Kisame made his way over to the drums. The five boys all had on matching black dress pants and dress shirts with a red tie.

"We're group three and we'll be preforming C_emetery Drive by My Chemical Romance_..." Pain took the microphone off the stand and walked around the stage, _"This night, walk the dead, in a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates. In the dress your husband hates, way down, mark the grave. Where the search lights find us drinking by the mausoleum door, and they found you on the bathroom floor. I miss you, I miss you so far And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard."_

Naruto felt depression wash over him as he imagined Sasuke and him kissing passionately.

_"Back home, off the run, singing songs that make you slit your wrists. It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun, so I won't stop dying, won't stop lying. If you want I'll keep on crying Did you get what you deserve? Is this what you always want me for? I miss you, I miss you so far and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard..."_

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he began to play out what the song was saying in his head. Naruto put his head in his hands trying to tune out the lyrics and the violent thoughts.

_'Why am I having these thoughts all of a sudden? God, I'm so weak I need to get it together.'_

Sasule glanced over at Naruto to see the blond holding his head in his hands with his eyes clenched shut. Sasuke felt yet another ping of pain sting his heart. Sasuke reached out his hand so he could rub Naruto's shoulder reassuringly before he could the song was over and Naruto's head was out of his hands.

Sasule blushed and glanced back to the stage to see Itachi staring at him. Itachi shook his head at Sasuke and walked off stage. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who had an empty look in his eyes, he then looked back over to the stage where Itachi was previously standing.

_'What was that about?'_

Before Sasuke could even ask Naruto what was wrong the next group was coming onto the stage. Naruto and practically every ones eyes doubled in size when they saw the next group.

Iruka made his way to the microphone as he picked up a guitar he was wearing a short sleeved black dress shirt with a red tie and black dress pants, he had his hair down and had heavy eyeliner. Kakashi picked up the bass guitar he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. Asumi walked over to the drums he was wearing a short sleeved black dress shirt with a black and white stripped tie with black tight jeans and heavy eyeliner.

The room was completely silent, "Hello students, we're group four and we will be performing Extrodinary Girl by Green Day!" Iruka took a deep breath and smiled to the group of students confidently, "One, two, one, two, three!"

The intro began to play, Naruto and Sasuke stood up so they could get a better view.

_"She's an Extraordinary girl, in an ordinary world and she cant seem to get away. He lacks the courage in his mind, like a child left behind like a pet left in the rain. She's all alone again, wiping the tears from her eyes. Some days he feels like dying, she gets so sick of crying."_

Naruto began to blush, _'Yet another song that reminds me of Sasuke...'_ Naruto glanced at Sasuke to only see him looking right at him Sasuke then blushed and looked away.

_"She sees the mirror of herself, an image she wants to sell to anyone willing to buy. He steals the image in her kiss From her hearts apocalypse from the one called whatsername. She's all alone again wiping the tears from her eyes. Some days he feels like dying she gets so sick of crying. She's all alone again wiping the tears from her eyes some days he feels like dying some days it's not worth trying, now that they both are finding. She gets so sick of crying."_

Naruto began to tear up before he could sit in his seat and tune out the song he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke who kept his eyes on the stage; Naruto smiled and began watching again.

_"She's an Extraordinary girl an, extraordinary girl an extraordinary girl an extraordinary girl."_

The auditorium irrupted in cheers as the song finally came to an end. Iruka smiled and began to walk off stage giving Sasuke and Naruto a wink and smile.

_'Did he just...wink and smile at Sasuke and I?'_ Naruto smiled and sat back down in his seat. Sasuke soon did the same. _'Maybe I should talk to him? Or should I just wait until he talks to me?'_ Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who had his eyes on the stage. Naruto smiled and turned his head back to the stage deciding to let Sasuke talk to him first.

A huge smile came onto Naruto's face when he saw the next group. Haku made his way over to the microphone, Choji made his way to the drums, Shino made his way over to the bass guitar, Zabuza grabbed the guitar and Shikamaru grabbed the second guitar. All five boys were wearing simple t-shirts and jeans.

"Hello everyone! We're group give and we'll be performing _About a girl by The Academy Is..."_

The auditorium began cheering as the intro began to play, _"One song about a girl, can't breathe when I'm around her I wait here everyday in case she'll scratch the surface. She'll never notice... I'm not in love this is not my heart I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl." _Haku grabbed the microphone from the stand and made his way over to Zabuza and ran his hand from Zabuza's hair to his lips, _"Last night, I knew what to say but you weren't there to hear it. These lines, so well rehearsed tongue-tied and overloaded you never notice... I'm not in love this is not my heart I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl."_

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke to see him staring right back at him smiling. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the two boys stopped staring at each other when the cheers became louder.

Haku once again made his way over to Zabuza, Zabuza leaned down so that he was at the same height as Haku. Haku had on hand on Zabuza's cheek and the other one holding the microphone between them as they both sang together, _"I'm not in love This is not your song I'm not gonna waste these words About a girl."_

Naruto began to cheer like a madman as Sasuke stood in place and just smiled. Sasuke got up and closed the two chair distance between Naruto and him, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and blushed not saying a word.

Naruto good mood soon came crashing down when he saw who the sixth group was. Lee walked over to the microphone, Sai made his way over to the guitar and picked it up, Kankuro made his way to the drums and Gaara picked up the bass guitar.

"Hello my youthful class mates! We are group six and we will be singing _A little less sixteen candles a little more touch me by Fall Out boy!"_

The auditorium was silent until the intro began to play, _"I confess, I'm messed up dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around And I know your dressed up 'hey dobe you'll never live this down 'Cause you're just the boy everyone wants to dance with and I'm just the idiot who's had too many chances I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming he said, he said, he said, 'Why don't you just drop dead?'"_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto nervously who was glaring daggers at Gaara.

"I don't blame you for being you but you can't blame me for hating it so say, what are you waiting for? Kiss him, kiss him I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late."

Naruto began growl at the lyric change . He knew it was Gaara who suggested it. Naruto shook his head and made his way out of the auditorium, Naruto was almost back stage when he felt a hand on his shoulder Naruto turned around to see a confused Kiba.

"Naruto what the hell was that about, just storming off like that? You and Uchiha were finally making progress!"

Naruto sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground, "You heard the lyric change in that song right? I'm not going crazy am I?"

Kiba sighed and took Naruto into his arms, "I did hear it but I tried to ignore it, and you should have too. He's just trying to get to you..."

"I hate him...I really hate him...I hate myself even more for letting him get under my skin so easily..."

Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave him a huge smirk, "You'll get your revenge when Sasuke finally sees Gaara for what he is. All this will be worth it when that finally happens...trust me."

Naruto smiled and put his hands on Kiba's shoulders, "Thank you Kiba...now let's get back stage and get ready, we're finally on next!"

Kiba smiled, "I'm going to go get Sasuke and Neji then."

Naruto nodded his head and made his way to the back of the stage just in time to hear the last verse of the song.

_"I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it so say, what are you waiting for? Kiss him, kiss him I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late, I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late."_

The auditorium began cheering as the four boys made their way off of the stage.

Gaara approached Naruto smiling, Gaara leaned over to Naruto's ear, "How did you like our little performance, I saw you run out of the auditorium like a little bitch...did you really think I was going to make it that easy for you to get Sasuke back?"

Naruto made a growling noise turning Gaara around and pinning him against the wall while he glared daggers at him.

"How pathetic are you to think Sasuke would actually want you? No one would ever want you...your the school whore after all...your just a big eyesore and bother to all your friends."

Naruto gripped Gaara by the collar bringing the red haired boy slightly off of the ground. Naruto glared daggers at Gaara who just smiled at Naruto.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Gaara and Naruto turned their heads over to see an infuriated Sasuke.

Naruto felt his blood run cold as Sasuke approached Naruto slapping him hard across the face, "Let go of him!"

Naruto then loosened his grip on Gaara, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Why are you guys just standing around? Your supposed to be on stage already!" Iruka yelled looking at the group of boys. Iruka glanced over to Naruto who had an empty look in his eyes, he then glanced over to Sasuke, Iruka glared at Sasuke and walked out of the back stage area.

"Did Iruka just glare at you Sasuke?" Neji asked from the doorway.

Before Sasuke could answer Naruto began walking ahead of everyone making his way onto the stage. The three boys fallowed him onto the stage, Naruto picked up the guitar, Kiba made his way to the drums, Neji walked over to the bass guitar and picked it up, and Sasuke finally made his way over to the microphone and removed it from it's stand.

"We're group seven and we'll be performing a song by _Panic! At The Disco_, we made a few changes to the song so try to keep up. We'll be performing Lying is the most fun _a certain dobe _can have without taking his clothes off!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke in horror as Sasuke didn't even bother acknowledging his presence. Sasuke made his way over to Neji and leaned on him, _"Tell me if I'm the only one, but have you ever dreamt, that you're running through a sunflower field in the month of May?"_ Sasuke then made his way over to Naruto, _"The cotton candy clouds are dancing across the crystal blue sky. Your lover's running towards you..." _Sasuke stopped so that there was only two inches between him and Naruto's bodys. He then began to run his fingers through Naruto's hair. _"The wind is whipping through her lovely, lavish locks, You lean in for that perfect, romantic kiss..."_ Sasuke then roughly gripped Naruto's chin and pressed his lips against the blonde's he then slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto soon got over the shock and began to kiss back with equal force. Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's and whispered just loud enough for the blond to hear him. "At leas someone keeps their word huh?" Sasuke gave Naruto a superior smirk and made his way to the middle of the stage and smiled at the screaming crowd. _"Well, this is not that dream this is hard, sweaty, angry, crazy, monstrous fucking!"_

The intro began to play as the crowd kept cat calling at the two boys, _"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your pants? Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, dobe you had me. Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me..."_

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze he then began to play and sing the back up vocals, _"Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!"_

_"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus in case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?"_

_"Let's pick up, pick up..."_

Sasuke once again made his way over to Naruto, he gripped his chin forcing the blond to look at him as he sang, _"Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?"_

Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin and made his way back to center stage. Naruto closed his eyes and played his part waiting for the song to be over. In no time Sasuke was already on the last few lines of the song.

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster..."_

Naruto opened his eyes and put down his guitar as the crowd began cheering loudly he then made his way off stage and out of the backstage not once looking back.

* * *

**End Ch.19**

**whew ch.19 is finally over! This was the chapter I was most looking foward to/dreading...ahh okay welllll...**

**The Fall Out Boy song the one Naruto sang to Sasuke, it was call Grand Theft Autum. For those of you who know it your probably thinking:**

**'She didn't do the lyrics right!'**

**Well I based it off of the acoustic version of the song that Fall out Boy did quite a while back.**

**If any of you want to hear any of the songs in this chapter you can easily find it on youtube. And if your interested in watching the Panic! At The Disco video that had them wearing these outfits/ reciting the poem Sasuke did just message me and I'll be more then happy to send you the link!**

**Ryan Ross is the guitarist from Panic just in case some of you didn't know that. **

**Anyways...one more thing...you know just a minor detail...not very important...!...**

***cough cough***

**Thank you guys for reading I hope you guys liked it! :)**


	20. Sweetie you have me

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**Alright last chapter guys! I tried warning ya in the last chapter...but it wouldn't let me...like i bunched all t he words together and...okay I'm going to stop talking...yeahh...okay enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**3rd Person POV:**

"Naruto where are you going?"

The blond turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto avoided eye contact with his best friend and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Walking home, there's no reason for me to be here."

Kiba sighed, "Well let me go tell Neji good-bye and I'll go with-"

"No...I want to be alone."

Before Kiba could protest Naruto was gone. Kiba sighed to himself he then felt anger build up inside of him. "Uchiha..." Kiba muttered to himself and dashed back to the backstage area to find Sasuke. Within moments Kiba was gripping Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"You're a real moron you know that Uchiha? Your quick to accuse Naruto but you can't even give him time to explain what really happened! Has it ever occurred to you that your best friend is the one lying?"

Sauske glared at Kiba, "Why would Gaara lie? What could he possible gain by lying?"

Every ones eyes were now on Gaara, Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I have nothing to lie about or anything to gain by lying. I'm just looking out for my best friend like anyone would do."

"Really because that's not what you told me..."

Every ones eyes then turned to Lee whom they didn't even know was there.

Gaara began to glare at Lee. Sasuke glanced over to Gaara, "What is he talking about?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what he's talking about."

Lee made a growling sound and grabbed Lee and Sasuke by the wrists and dragged them out of the back stage area.

Lee glanced between the raven haired teen and the red head, "Tell Sasuke what you told me the other day."

Sasuke glanced at Gaara with a curious look. "I don't know what he's talking about." Lee glanced at Gaara, and Sasuke gave him a skeptical look Gaara sighed and kept his eyes on the ground he could feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes into him. "I.. set Naruto up just now and the other time at my house...it wasn't his fault..."

"Gaara you little piece of..." Before Sasuke could say anything Lee put his hand in front of Sasuke stopping him from attacking Gaara. Lee nodded to Gaara telling him to go on.

Gaara smiled at Lee appreciatively then locked eyes with Sasuke, "I saw how close you two were becoming, I panicked. I was afraid I was going to loose you.

"Afraid of loosing me? You think I'd stop being your friend just because I was going to get boyfriend? Your my best friend, I wouldn't just..."

"I love you..." Gaara blurted out interrupting the Uchiha.

Sasuke's face turned a bright pink, "You...love me? That's what all this was about? Why didn't you just tell me instead of putting Naruto and I through all of that unnecessary bullshit?"

"Because I'm a jealous Idiot..."

Sasuke sighed and pulled Gaara into a hug, "You know that I'm pissed off at you right, and that I can't return your feelings...and it's going to take a while for our friendship to go back to normal...but thank you for telling me..." Sasuke let go of Gaara and turned to Lee and put his hand on his shoulder and nodded his head, he then began to make his way out of the school.

Lee blushed and glanced at Gaara, "What was that about?"

"I think he just gave you permission..."

"Permission for wh-"

Before Lee could finish his sentence he felt Gaara's lips pressing onto his. As soon as it started it ended. Gaara smiled at the frozen Lee who still had his eyes wide open and his lips puckered out. Gaara rolled his eyes and made his way to the auditorium to watch the rest of the performances.

Lee stood in place for a few more moments before he snapped back to reality. A huge smile made it's way to Lee's face as he began cheering. Neji and Kiba smiled at their cheering friend from the backstage door.

"I'm going to go tell Iruka what's going on then I'm going to go find Uchiha and give him a ride to Naruto's the faster those two make up the better." Neji nodded his head and gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek.

**9:17 A.M School Parking lot**

The Uchiha was outside of the school and was cutting through the parking lot when a car pulled up beside him.

"And where are you going?"

Sasule glanced over to Itachi who was pulled up beside him giving the raven haired teen a stern look. "I really don't think that's any of your business..."

Itachi sighed, "I suggest you make your way over to Narutos I saw him walking, he looked really depressed. He might try doing something...drastic..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Why would you think that he'd-"

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke groaned and turned around to see Kiba, "Look I found out that Naruto really didn't do everything Gaara said he did. I'm going to Naruto's now to clear everything up!"

"And do you know where he lives?"

The Uchiha stood in place for a few moments as Kiba and Itachi stared at him, he shook his head in embarrassment.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Get in you two."

Without another word the two boys made their way into the car, Itachi began to drive.

"So what did you mean Naruto might try something drastic?"

"When I was on stage...I had my eyes on you two the whole time, Naruto seemed to react strongly when the song got to more...dark suicidal part."

"What part of the song? The slitting your wrists part or the loaded gun part?" Kiba asked in a worried voice, gripping the back of Itachi's seat.

"Does it matter which part? All that matters is that he might be in trouble if my suspicouns are correct. Now stop yapping and give me directions."

Kiba made a growling sound and sighed. Sasuke began to feel his hands sweat as a sick feeling began to take him over.

_'Naruto...please be okay...if I get there and I find out that you did something stupid...I don't know what I'll do...'_

"We're here." Itachi muttered pulling up in front of the apartment complex.

Kiba began opening his door, Sasuke turned around and gave Kiba a sharp glare. "Stay here I'm going in alone this is something I need to do by myself."

"The hell you are, what if he's hurt what if..."

"What if we're too late because you keep bitching, now shut up and tell me which apartment is his."

"First door on the left on the second fl-"

Before Kiba could finish his sentence Sasuke opened the car door and began running towards the apartment and up the stairs. He turned the nob of the front door to find that it wasn't locked. The raven haired teen began to run around the apartment like a mad man to only find no one was in the kitchen, living room, or bathroom, that left one more place. The Uchiha then made his way into Naruto's bed room he searched around the bed room to see the blond curled up in a corner with his eyes clenched shut and slowly putting a gun to his head. Sasuke dashed across the room and lunged towards Naruto grabbing hold of Naruto's wrist tightly. Naruto's eyes snapped open, his eyes met the Uchiha's. Sasuke took the gun out of Naruto's hand and threw it across the room. He then turned back to Naruto and slapped him hard across the face.

Naruto's look of shock soon turned to one of anger, "What the hell Sasuke?"

"What do you mean _'what the hell?_' I should be the one asking that! What do you think you were doing?"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and kept his eyes on the wall, "What did it look like I was doing..."

"And you were going to do that just because I was a complete jackass to you? What kind of idiot are you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I have nothing to live for, I'm a whore who lost the only person they ever loved!"

"L-love?" Sasuke asked as a deep blush spread across his cheeks he then shook my head, "What about Iruka and Kiba? How do you think they would feel if you killed yourself, you cant be so selfish and just think of yourself!"

"They'd get over it eventually, Kiba has Neji and Iruka has Kakashi! I have no one so it doesn't really matter if I would die. I'd be out of Iruka's hair so he could do what he wants and Kiba wouldn't have to worry himself with me and having to care about me."

The Uchia groaned loudly and gripped the blonde by the collar of his shirt slowly raising the blond to his feet, "Would you stop being such a whiny teenage girl? You don't have to kill yourself and you don't have to worry about Iruka and fluffy taking care of you because I will, so stop bitching!"

"But I thought you hated m-"

"I don't hate you! I never did I was just hurt, Gaara told me what happened. I made a stupid mistake I love you, you idiot!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock as a deep blush spread across his cheeks, Naruto broke eye contact with the Uchiha and kept his eyes on the floor. "I'm not an idiot..."

Sasuke groaned and pushed Naruto up against the wall and kissed him harshly on the lips. He then rested his forehead against the blond's as the two boys stared into each others eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

Naruto blushed and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders and kissed him passionately as he slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. The raven haired teen moaned in response, he ran his hands slowly down the blonds back and gripped his ass firmly as he began to walk backwards not once breaking the kiss. Sasuke turned the two boys around and pushed the blond onto the bed and began crawling on top of him. The blond then slipped his fingers into the Uchiha's jacket and began sliding it off of his shoulders. Sasuke smiled and began kissing and biting at the blonde's neck while getting to work on the blonde's clothes as he began to un button the raven's shirt. In no time Sasuke had Naruto out of his clothes and withering around on the bed beneath them.

The Uchiha staired down at Naruto and cupped his cheek, "Naruto...I'm sorry for all the crap that I put you through...I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that-"

Naruto cut the Uchiha off with a kiss, "Shut up teme."

Sasuke smiled and began attacking the blonde's neck with kisses and small bites while he began to grind against him. "Someones impatient..."

Naruto gasped and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke smirked and stopped kissing the blonde's neck and began to remove his own pants. Before the Uchiha could fully remove his pants his phone began to vibrate. Sasuke sighed and pulled out his phone and opened it, "Yeah?"

"So everything went according to plan little brother?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah everything went-"

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke groaned and held onto his ear that was just yelled into by a worried Kiba, "What the hell fluffy?"

"Is Naruto okay? Did you two patch everything up? Is anyone injured? Is there anything I can-"

"Naruto is more then fine and if you don't mind I'm going to hang up so your best friend and I can make love." Without saying goodbye the Uchiha hung up the phone.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha and blushed, "M-make love?"

Sasuke smiled and kicked off his pants and made his way back on top of Naruto and began kissing the boys neck again.

"I've never...what did you call it..make love? I've never made love to or with anyone before..."

Sasuke smiled and looked down at the blond and stroked his cheek affectionately. "Well there's a first time for everything."

"Well...be careful with me then...I'm a virgin."

Sasuke stared down at the blond in shock, "V-virgin?"

"I wanted to save my first time for someone special."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him passionately, Naruto moaned into the kiss as he began to buck his hips up against the raven's. Sasuke moaned in response as he broke the kiss and slowly slid his tongue down the blonds chest taking his sensitive nipple into his mouth as he brought his fingers to the other one and began to pinch and rub it. Naruto groaned as he began to buck his hips against the Uchiha's in response. Sasuke smiled and slowly slid his tongue down the Naruto's stomach to his neglected member. Instead of taking Naruto's hardness into his mouth he brought his fingers to his mouth and began sucking on them slowly.

Naruto groaned and began to palm himself, "Sasuke...you tease..."

Sasuke smiled and slapped the Naruto's hand away from his hard member, "Teme if your not going to take care of my problem then at least let me_ oh my god yes_!"

Sasuke smirked around Naruto's throbbing member as he began to swirl his tongue around the tip. Sasuke then slid his slick finger into Naruto's tight hole as he thrusted the finger in and out of Naruto's tight heat. Sasuke began to slowly take Naruto further into his mouth as he slowly slid in a second finger and began to stretch out the blond while making scissoring motions.

"This feelings really strange...I can't believe this is what I've been doing to people all this ti- ahh fuck yes!"

Sasuke smiled and began hitting the spot the made the Naruto see stars over and over again. Naruto began panting wildly as Sasuke added in a third finger and began stretching him more all the while hitting the spot inside the him that left him a withering, panting, mess.

Sasuke removed his fingers from the Naruto's tight heat as he groaned in frustration, "Sasuke you better keep doing that or I swear I'll..."

"Calm down dobe, I'll replace it with something better here in a few seconds but before I can do that I need some lube."

Naruto blushed and pointed to the night stand. Sasuke, then leaned over and began rummaging through the night stand with in seconds he had the lube in his hand and was popping the cap open and was spreading the lube slowly onto his hard member. Naruto moaned silently to himself, Sasuke made his way between the blonds legs and slowly began to slide himself into the blond. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and held onto the brunette desperately. Sasuke stood in place for a few moments to let him get used to the feeling.

"Alright...you can move..."

Sasuke nodded his head and began to slowly move in and out of the Naruto, Sasuke stared down at the Naruto who looked as if he was in a lot of pain. The raven was getting ready to ask him if he wanted to stop before Sasuke could say a word the blond let out a loud moan. Sasuke smiled and began to thrust slowly in and out of the Naruto making sure to hit that spot each time.

"Sa-Sasuke...faster...I can take it just please go fa- ahh!" Naruto moaned loudly and arched his back as the Uchiha began to pick up the speed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs around his waist as he began to pound into the blond at a fast pace, the Uchiha brought his hand to Naruto's neglected member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke began to lick and bite at the his neck making sure to leave a nice hickey behind so the rest of the school can see that Naruto was his. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto faster he could feel himself getting close.

"Sasuke...I'm gonna...I'm..." Naruto moaned loudly as he came all over his and Sasuke's chests as his walls tightened around Sasuke's throbbing member. Sasuke leg out one final groan as he came hard biting onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto winced in pain as he panted trying to catch his breath, "That was amazing..."

Sasuke smiled and slowly pulled out of Naruto, the Uchiha moaned silently and laid next to the blond and took him into his arms. "Not bad for my first time then?"

Naruto's looked at the Uchiha in shock, "That was your first time? What about that girl your brother talked about a few times...what was her name?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah her! I was sure you weren't a virgin because your brother said something about her being heart broken if she found out about us!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over the two of them. "Sakura is what you would call a stalker...she's been my stalker since I was in elementary school..."

"I want to meet her..."

"You what?"

Naruto held onto the Uchiha possessively, "I want to make her jealous...I want her to know your mine."

Sasuke smiled and held onto the blond, "I'd like that."

The two boys laid in silence for a few moments the blond yawned loudly, the Uchiha began to hum an unfamiliar tune into the blonds ear.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never revealing their depth."

"You really do have an amazing voice..." Naruto whispered while closing his eyes.

"And tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above, and I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide and I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Naruto smiled and began kissing the Uchiha's neck affectionately, "I love you Sasuke..."

"And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in your bed and you're my survival, you're my living proof my love is alive, and not dead." Sasuke stopped singing when he heard light snoring. The Uchiha smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, getting ready to drift off to sleep. "I love you too...dobe."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Ch.20**

**Yes...it was very cliche and dumb but I'm happy with it. Finally this has come to an end! It's been so long. Oh and the song was _I'll be by Edwin McCain. _**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this and thank you so much for sticking with me through all of this...**

**Oh and by the way...**

**we still have an epilogue to go through hee hee...**

**And...I'll be putting out oneshots that relate back to this story so look out for that!**

**( if you guys have any ideas or anything I'll be happy to do it but as long as it relates to this story. But I'm also going to do requests once I get all these Lying is the most fun...one shots out of my system.)**

**Anyways! I've said too much! Thank you for reading and look out for that epilogue!**


	21. Let's pick up, pick up

**FULL TITLE: **Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his cloths off.

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Naruto are two high school students at Konoha academy all boys school. At a school were Naurto Uzumaki is the school whore and is trying to get into everyones pants what happens when he goes after Sasuke Uchiha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE OF THIS IT'S STRICTLY PROPERTY OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO I just made a few adjustments.**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

**7:05 AM**

"Crap we're gonna be late!" Naruto sighed jogging to the school with his fingers linked with Sasuke's. "This wouldn't be happening if you didn't let me sleep in!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well you looked so peaceful, besides I assumed you needed all the rest you could get after last night."

"I can't imagine how bad everyone would freak out if they heard Sasuke, the school prude talking like-what are you doing?" Naruto squealed when he felt the Uchiha scoop him into his arms.

"Your in no condition to be running. Besides we'll get to the school faster this way."

Naruto smiled and decided not to argue with his boyfriend. In no time the two boys were entering the school and were close to their class room.

"Sasuke I'm serious, put me down! We're close to our class and I can walk the rest of the way myself!"

Sasuke huffed and ignored the blond who was fighting his grip. Sasuke opened the classroom door making sure to keep his tight grip on Naruto.

"Sasuke I swear if you don't let me down right now, I'll never let you top ever ag-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when he heard cat calls. The blond then noticed something...he was in class and Sasuke was still carrying him.

Iruka blushed and cleared his throat, "I'm glad that you two finally decided to join us. Now, take your seats please."

Sasuke blushed and carried Naruto to his seat setting him down ignoring Kiba's whistling. Sasuke took his seat, glancing at Iruka who gave him quick smile giving him an approving nod.

"Alright now that everyone is here...and seeing as class is almost over lets talk about yesterdays performances. Over all you all exceeded my expectations. Especially team seven...even though you four were more...rated R then I would have liked but great job anyways." As if on cue the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone stood up and began heading to their next class.

Sasuke headed to Naruto's desk, "Want me to carry you to your next class?"

Naruto pouted and looked away from Sasuke, "I'm fine, I can walk to class by myself, thank you very much!"

Sasuke smiled and laced his fingers with Naruto's as they made their way into the hall way. Everyone stared at the two boys in shock, others weren't very surprised at all. But most were jealous or disappointed. Jealous that someone managed to snag Sasuke, and disappointed that the sex god was now in a relationship.

Gaara looked at the two boys with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Don't look so sad my cute little raccoon boy."

Gaara blushed and turned around to see Lee standing behind him with a grin on his lips.

"I'm not sad...okay maybe a little...but I'll get over it as long as your willing to help a little." Lee smiled and held Gaara's hand as they made their way to class. "Oh and Lee...don't call me raccoon."

Lee smiled and nuzzled Gaara's neck affectionately.

* * *

**12:15 P.M **

**Lunch time**

Shikamaru and Choji glared at Gaara who was now eating lunch with their group of friends. Lee oblivious to his friends glaring at his boyfriend the dark haired boy just sat there nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. Neji walked over to Shikamaru and Choji he then smacked the two boys on the back of their heads. The long haired boy then made his way over to his boyfriend who was currently eating his food like a mad man.

Choji smiled and glanced over at the door that led to the roof of the school. "So the rumors are true!"

Everyone's eyes were now on the blond and raven haired teen who were making their way to their group of friends.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great sex god settled down and started a relationship." Neji smirked looking between the two boys with knowing eyes.

"Yup I never thought this moment would come! They grow up so fast!"

Naruto growled and glared at Kiba as his eye twitched a few times. Neji knew all to well what that look meant. Neji sighed and scooted away from his boyfriend. Without any warning Naruto tackled his best friend to the ground and the two boys began wrestling. Neji sighed and glanced over to the Uchiha and signaled him to come over and sit by him. Sasuke walked over to were Neji was sitting and took a seat next to him. They glanced at each other and shrugged knowing that it was a waste of energy to get involved in their boyfriends fight.

Lee looked between the two boys worriedly, Lee stood up from where he was sitting, "You two please stop!"

Gaara sighed and grabbed his boyfriends hand from were he was sitting. "Just leave them be."

Lee nodded his head and took his seat and snugged into his boyfriends arms.

Shikamaru watched the two boys fight before he sighed and stood up making his way to the door. "This is getting tiresome...I'm going to take a nap before class starts."

"Wait I'll come with!" Choji yelled running after Shikamaru.

Neji looked over from Choji then back over to Lee and smiled, "You think he's finally going to confess his feelings?"

Neji and Lee began to laugh. The two boys sighed and glanced over at the two boys who were still fighting on the floor. "Some things never change."

* * *

**3:00 P.M **

**After School:**

The blond emptied out his bag and put its contents into his locker, the Uchiha fidgeted with his fingers nervously. The blond glanced over at the Uchiha with a confused look on his features.

"Sasuke...what's wrong?"

"Naruto I was wondering...since my house is so big and your house is so-"

"Naruto!" The blond turned around to see his best friend walking towards him, the two boys greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek. Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other with indifferent looks on their face. "Neji and I are going to the arcade, do you two wanna come?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm moving in with Sasuke today; apparently my house isn't good enough."

The Uchiha groaned, "I never said that, I want you to move in with me because your house is small and lonely, and mine is big and has plenty of space. Besides...I'd like to be able to just walk across the hall and see you whenever I want."

Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes, "You just want to be able to have sex with me whenever you want."

Kiba and Neji glanced over at Sasuke who began blushing as he got an annoyed look on his face. The two boys snuck away so they wouldn't get in the middle of their friends lovers spat.

"That's not the only reason I want you to live with me! That's just a perk..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave the Uchiha a kiss on the lips and took the Uchiha's hand in his. "Come on lets go to my house and get my stuff."

Sasuke smiled and laced his fingers with Naruto's as they made their way to the parking lot. The two teens made their way to Itachi's car to find Itachi and Kisame already in the car waiting. The two boys got into the back seat.

Itachi started his car and began exiting the school parking lot. Sasuke sighed and cleared his throat, "I was hoping Naruto could move in with us since he lives alone and we have plenty of room...and if he can, can we stop by his house to pick up his stuff?"

Itachi glanced at Sasuke through his rear view mirror and nodded his head, "Okay Naruto can live with us, but we'll have to set some rules. I will not have you two interrupting my sleep just because you two decide your horny in the middle of the night."

Sasuke began coughing as Naruto blushed like a fool, Kisame sat in his seat and giggled.

"Also don't think I don't know what you two did last night, I'm not stupid." Itachi looked behind him and gave the two boys a stern look. "First rule: be in your own rooms by 9:30, second rule: absolutely no sleeping in each others room. Third rule, on the weekends your allowed to stay up together till midnight but keep your doors open and keep your volumes down. Oh and one more thing, I'll be doing random check ups on you two. Do we have an agreement?"

The two boys looked at each other and sighed, "What happens if we break one of those rules?"

Kisame and Itachi glanced at each other and began laughing hysterically. The blond and raven haired teen looked at each other in shock both too scared to ask any questions. The two finally stopped laughing when they finally arrived at the blonds apartment.

"Hurry up and get everything, we'll be waiting out here in the car."

The two boys nodded their heads and exited the car. The pair made their way to Naruto's apartment. The blond found a trash bag and began filling it with different things such as ramen, clothes, and his tooth brush.

"Is that really all you have?"

Naruto nodded his head and carried the bag with him. "Oh one more thing."

Naruto made his way to the apartment door that was across from his. Naruto knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Naruto what are we..."

Before the Uchiha could finish his sentence the door opened to reveal a very confused looking Iruka. "Naruto what are you..."

"I'm moving in with Sasuke." Before Iruka could respond the blond threw himself into Iruka's arms. "Thank you for everything you are like the father I've never had. I know I don't say this enough but I truly mean it. I'll be sure to come back and visit you I promise."

"Iruka whose at the door?"

Naruto let go of the slightly taller man and stared at Kakashi who was standing behind Iruka. The blond put his hands on the man's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "I approve of you being with Iruka. But I swear if you hurt him I'll be paying you a visit I don't care if your a teacher."

Kakashi stared at the blond boy, he then nodded his head. "I'll take good care of your father...I promise."

Naruto nodded his head and laced his fingers with the Uchiha's.

Iruka was getting ready to say good bye when he remembered something, "You two wait here one moment I have something to give you Naruto!"

Iruka went into his aparenment for a few moments with in seconds he was back. He was holding a picture frame. He handed it to the blond. "I want you to keep that...so you can remember that if something doesn't work out you always have a place with me."

Naruto looked at the picture for a few moments as tears began to form in his eyes. It was a picture of a happy Iruka with an ecstatic young Naruto on his shoulders.

Iruka walked over to Sasuke and smiled at the taller boy. "I'm not saying you two are doomed, but Naruto here is a difficult one to deal with so be sure to be patient with him and keep and eye on him. He can be quite reckless and irresponsible when he wants to. I have faith in you Sasuke, don't hurt him he's had too much of that through out his life."

Sasuke smiled at Iruka warmly, "I'll do my best."

The four said their good byes. The two boys headed back to the car and got in. In no time they were at Sasuke's house. The four made their way into the house.

Itachi slipped off his shoes and turned to the two boys, "We have many guest rooms to choose from. I'd prefer it that you choose a guest room that is not in the same part of the house as Sasuke's. I don't want you two to get tempted."

Sasuke sighed, "Alright we'll give him the room by the pool room, seeing as that its on the opposite side of the house and its not even on the same floor."

Sasuke began walking, the blond fallowed slowly behind. "I don't like pool much, I think its kind of boring."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he opened up the fancy looking double doors, "Not pool as in the game...a actual pool."

The two boys stepped into the pool room, "You guys have an in door pool?"

Sasuke looked at the blond boy in amusement and headed to the farthest door, Sasuke opened the door. There was a medium sized bed, a tv, a dresser, and the bedroom had its own bathroom.

Naruto whistled and made his way over to the bed and laid down. The Uchiha joined the blond on the bed. The blond cuddled up with the Uchiha and sighed. "I can't believe how lucky I am. Just yesterday I was street trash. I was just some common whore...now I have a real home and someone who loves me...I have Iruka who loves me but its a different kind of love."

Sasuke smiled and held onto the blond tightly. "I'm also lucky...not to long ago I was a stuck up prick...I also have a new sexy blond boyfriend."

Before the blond could respond he felt a hand travel down to his ass and give it a squeeze Naruto yipped and smacked Sasuke on the arm. "Pervert."

The raven haired teen smiled, "It's your fault."

Naruto smiled and rested his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and held onto the Uchiha for dear life hoping he'd never have to leg go.

* * *

**End lying is the most fun**

**Ha! Cliche ending? Well yes I think so I know this probably seemed a bit dragged out but I wanted to give this a proper ending and tie up a bunch of loose ends.**

**I have one of the one shots relating back to this story almost done I also have a few more planned after this that go into the lives of everyone after the story and before it.**

**Anyways I hoped you guys liked this story and thank you for reading it, and for sticking with me!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
